The Dark Soul of Time
by The Masked Otaku
Summary: *The final chapter is up* I also did some editing fixed mistakes This fic takes place right after Link defeats Ganon in Ocarina of Time. It links that with Majoras mask. Lots of anime humor but also serious. And a BIG SURPRISE ABOUT LINK and his family!
1. Chapter 1: Back home

The Dark Soul Of Time  
  
Authors notes: This is my first Zelda fanfic so be light on me. This takes place right after Link defeats Ganon in the Ocarina of Time. Also I know there is some really corny stuff in hear but I ran out of ideas. And most of this is to be anime humor. Hopefully you'll think the majority of it is good:). I also made it so Kokiris could leave the forest but not die. They could die of old age though. Plus Sarias a sage so shes an exception. One more thing, I don't own any of these characters, except Nakoh, Daser, Kihas and Riva. Come to think of it thats allot... on with the fanfic  
Chapter 1:Back home  
  
As Link is surrounded by the blue aura of time he lands infront of the master sword. "Link.. go, I will close the portal for time travel." Adult Zeldas voice appeared. He could sense her but couldn't see her. He nodded towards the voice the slowly walked back. As he neared the exit he looked back at the master sword remembering all the evil he had slain with it. Once he was out the door had shut behind him. Link looked back at the door then walked again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three mystic jewels glow. "What?" He looked at them. Suddenly they vanished. "I guess they went back to there original place." Link muttered.  
  
At Kokiri village the Kokiri Emerald appeared on a flat stone. Everyone gasped. "Link must be back." Falen said. "Oh great." Mido added sarcastically.  
  
At Goron mountain everything was normal. Then the Goron Ruby appeared in its place. A goron that was sitting next to the case nearly fell off a ledge in surprise. "Its back. The Ruby is back!" He yelled. Darunia came out. "Looks like our big brother returned a favor." He smiled.  
  
At Zoras Domain (Gee what could be happening there) the Zora Sapphire appeared right next to Ruto. "Oh my gosh. Daddy its my sapphire I gave to my love one." She said surprised. "I knew that boy was nice and giving. He must have returned it."  
  
Link walked out of the temple with a smile on his face. "Hey." Navi shouted. "Shouldn't we go to Zelda and tell her everything." "Yea but let me get something first." Link replied.  
  
They went into the busy market and Link entered a store. "Can I help you?" The clerk asked. "I need a new shield." "That'll be 60 rupees." Link handed the guy the money. As the clerk got down a shield Link took off his and threw it in the trash. It had been battered up pretty bad. "Here ya go." Link put on his new shield and headed out the door.  
  
Link and Navi went off toward the castle. He climbed up the sturdy vines as always. "Man theres got to be an easier way to do this." He thought to himself. He easily got past all the guards and entered the castle. It took him a bit of time to get past the second line of guards.  
  
Once he was through he saw Zelda at a pond. He slowly walked up to her. She hadn't noticed and soon Link was behind her. She was swaying her finger as the fish played a game with her. "They must like that." Link finally said. Zelda was surprised and didn't know it was him so she kicked the intruder back. He flew a couple feet and nearly landed on Navi.   
  
"Oh my gosh Link." Zelda gasped. "Are you ok. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Link got up rubbing a bruise on his head. "Link your bleeding." Navi said inspecting his arm. "Oh its nothing." Link reassured them. "Here." Zelda got out a small handkerchief and wrapped it around his arm. "Thanks." Link smiled. "Theres no need to worry anymore about the future. I took care of Ganondorf." Zelda looked up at him. "You mean where safe?" She asked. Link nodded. Then Zelda jumped up in excitement. "Yes our planed work. Now time is safe. Thank you Link."  
  
"Ahh- it was nothing." "Right. Even though we nearly got killed dozens of times it was nothing." Navi spoke. Link looked at the fairy with a short glare as Zelda giggled a bit. "Too bad no one will know about it. They would never believe us." "But I do." Link and Zelda looked towards where the voice came from. It was Impa! "Nice to see you again Link, Hero of Time." Link blushed. "Oh hi Impa. Link just returned from betting Ganondorf." "I see. You look stronger Link. And I see you have grown too Navi." "Well when there are enemies all around you, you have to be willing to fight." Navi replied.  
  
Impa walked over to Link. She stood there looking at him then bowed before him. "Thank you Link your bravery has saved us all." Link and Zelda just stared at her. "Ugh.. Your welcome. I had to do it though or else Ganondorf would of destroyed this land." Impa got up. "Please tell me about your journey, so I can tell Zeldas father. He will believe me and Zelda if we have the same story."   
  
The three sat and Link told them about his incredible adventure. He didn't leave anything out. When he got to the part about Impa being a sage she couldn't believe it. "Impa? Wow she'd be perfect for the job." Zelda complemented. Impa sort of blushed and Link couldn't wait till he told Zelda she was one as well.  
  
Link got to the part where Zelda found out she was Shiek. "I.. was Shiek?! And the holder of the wisdom triangle!?" Zelda looked down then looked at them smiling. "I guess that sounds like me." Sweat-drops can been seen. "Anyway after you reveled yourself Ganondorf saw us and trapped you in a crystal-" "HE WHAT!!!!!" Zelda yelled a bit too loud then noticed she just made a fool of herself. "How could he? First he destroys our land turning it evil. Then takes over our castle. And he has the nerve to trap me in a crystal? How could he do such a thing?" "Well just look at him." Impa said. "Oh yea I guess your right." Zelda pondered.  
  
Link then told the rest of the story. After he was done. Zelda stared at him. "So let me get this straight. I was Shiek, the holder of wisdom, helped defeat Ganon, and I was the 7th sage?" Link just nodded in reply. "...Damn I'm good." Link and Impa fell down in disgust.  
  
"Well at least you defeated Ganon." Impa tried to ignore Zelda celebrating which was kinda hard to say the least. Link smiled. "Well princess we better tell your father so he can get rid of Ganondorf." "Should I come?" Link asked. "No he may get the wrong idea. Plus the guards might be too cautions. Well get you later." Impa replied. "Ok see ya." "Bye Link." Zelda waved as Link ran with Navi. 


	2. Chapter 2: Eponas ill

Chapter 2:Eponas ill  
  
Link entered Hyrule Valley sniffing the fresh air. "Link where do you think we should go?" Navi asked. "Lets go see Malon. I haven't visited her in awhile."  
  
Link and Navi walked up to the Ranch. When Link entered he saw Malon by the gate crying. "Hey whats wrong?" Malon looked up in surprise then relaxed. "Oh its you fairy b-"  
  
"Call me Link."  
  
"Oh ok. Well you see Epona's very ill and is dying." "What? Where is she?" Link asked. Malon got up wiping tears from her eyes. "Follow me." She lead Link to there barn and went in. "There." She pointed tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
Epona was laying on some hay looking very weak. "The Veterinarian says theres nothing he can do. She'll die soon." Malon started to cry tremendously. "Its not fair Link. Shes way too young." "Epona." Link whispered to himself. He kneeled near the sick horse. Eponas eyes where looking sorrowful. "Malon there might be away." Malon looked at him. "How?!" She asked. "One of my friends may be able to heal Epona. "I hope she can its Eponas last hope." "Don't worry." Link looked down at her. "I'll be back soon. In the mean time play that song Epona enjoys." "Ok." Then Link ran out the door.  
  
While Navi and Link ran in Hyrule Field Navi asked "Link who could save Epona?" "Saria." Link replied. "Shes good with all kinds of animals. Shes so gentle and helps them allot." Link ran as fast as he could toward Kokiri Village.  
  
When he arrived he was greeted by one of his friends. "Hi Link. Where have you been?" "Its a long story Nakoh I'll explain it later. Wheres Saria its an emergency?" "Shes out near the pond in the Lost Woods." Nakoh replied. "Thanks well talk later I'm sort of in a hurry."  
  
Link climbed up the vines and when he got up he stood face to face with Mido, what luck. "So Link where have you been while we where working?" "I was ughh.." Link replied knowing Mido wouldn't believe him. "We where here working our butts off while you had fun." "Fun isn't exactly the word. Its more like danger." "What do you mean?" Link sighed then said "I traveled through time saving the past and future defeating all evil that got in my way."  
  
Mido looked at him. Then smirked "Yea and I'm the King of Hyrule." "Hey Mido you and this land owe him a thank you at least." Navi butted in. "All I owe him is some boards and nails to build on the new house." He gestured. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." "Dumb excuses aren't going to let you get away with this." "Oh brother." Link rolled his eyes. "I'm sort of in a hurry." "You're leaving again, so soon? I don't think so buddy."  
  
Link thought how he could get out of this. Then he had an idea. He winked at Navi. "Ok Mido you got me." Then he looked at Navi. "...Oh yea we where real bad." "Lets go work Navi." Then Link walked back toward the vines. "Hey I get to go first I have more important things." Mido said pushing Link aside. Link was now getting a little mad but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll be right down I gotta tie my shoe." He yelled. Mido was at the bottom. "Hurry up slow boy." Mido replied waiting with his back to the vines. Unknown to him Link and Navi where running up to Lost Woods. He looked down waiting then he realized something. "Link our shoes don't have laces!!" "..Link?! ...LINK!!!" He yelled then saw him enter Lost Woods. "DARN YOU LINK!!!!!!!!" Mido yelled. He didn't bother to chase him. After all it wasn't called Lost Woods for nothing.  
  
Link ran with Navi knowing every turn by heart to where Saria was. As he made his way through the bushes him and Navi talked. "That was a great idea Link." Navi complemented. "Thanks, at first I didn't think it was going to work. I can just see the face on Mido right now." Link and Navi laughed a bit.  
  
Suddenly they reached Saria. She was looking down at a bird in her hand humming her tune. Saria didn't even notice Link. He played his Ocarina the same tune Saria was humming. Saria looked up in surprise. "LINK!" Saria yelled running to him giving her best friend a big hug. "How was your journey? I want you to tell me all about it." "Later. I'm in a hurry and your the only one I know that can help." "Oh. How?" "Well at Lon Lon Ranch in Hyrule field theres this young horse named Epona. Her owner is a good friend of mine. And even in the future I own it. The horse is dying and I was wondering if you could heal it."  
  
"I see." Saria pondered of a way. "There is one place." Saria got up walking as Link was beside her. "This is a place I help injured animals in the forest if its beyond even my power to help them. Promise not to tell anyone." "Of course." Saria lifted up her necklace and it started to glow. A rock against the wall split in half. "This way."  
  
The two came to a fairy fountain except the fairies where green instead of pink. "Whoa awesome." Link said. "This place was for when Kokiri animals and people get very ill or are hurt bad. Do you have a pink fairy?" "Ugh yea. Right here." Link got out a bottle with a fairy in it. "Good." Saria got out a bottle and opened it. Suddenly a fairy went in on its own. "Wow how did you do that the fairies I catch are a pain." Link asked in surprise. "They know its for a good cause."  
  
"Why do we need my fairy?" "Well the Kokiri fairy won't work on anything but Kokiri things. So if we mix the regular fairy, which doesn't work on animals, with this one it will be able to heal Epona." "How do they mix... or do I already know if you know what I mean." Saria giggled. "No its different than that. I'll show you."  
  
They went back out. Saria turned toward the rock with the necklace. Then the rock went back without a crack. "So you're the only one who has access to it?" Link asked. "Yes, The Great Deku choose me along time ago." "Cool." He muttered. "Put your fairy on the grass. Link did as he was told then Saria lifted the top of both a let the Kokiri fairy in with Links fairy. Then she put the lids back on.  
  
The two fairies swirled around each other making bright colors. "Are you sure they ugh.. well..ughhhh... ya know.. umm.." Saria started laughing hard. "No Link they're about to mix. There are liitle to no boy and girl fairies haa ha ha."  
  
Then they watched the two, separate, then emerge together to make a more faded color green. "That should cure the horse if you open the bottle within two feet of it." "Wow thanks Saria. Hey how about you come with me. That way I can explain my journey you, Nakoh, and Malon shes the owner." "Ok." Saria smiled.  
  
The two walked back to the village. Nakoh had been near by. "Hey Nakoh why don't you come with us to heal the horse. I could tell you about my journey." "What about Mido?" Nakoh asked. "Don't worry I'm going to talk with him later, he'll listen to me." Saria replied. "Ok." Nakoh, Link, and Saria exited the village.  
  
Mido had been working with other Kokiri kids on building a house. He was giving orders (Wow thats a suprise). Then he saw Link leave. "LINK GET BACK HERE NOW!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING??!!!" Mido yelled. Link didn't hear him at all. "LIN-" Mido was cut off when he got bonked on the head by a fallen board. "HEY WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING IDIOT!!" He yelled with rage.  
  
Link and the others arrived at Lon Lon Ranch in no time. "Over here com'on." Link lead.  
  
They entered where Malon had been with Epona. As soon as the door opened she stopped singing her tune "Link you came back." "I said I would." Link smiled. "Oh and these are my friends Saria and Nakoh. Sarias the one that helped me get the cure for Epona." "Hi." Saria waved. "Hey." Nakoh nodded.  
  
"Wheres the medicine?" Malon asked. "Here." Link got out his bottle. "Wow thats it... what is it?" "Its a special fairy." "Oh.." Malon looked at it closely. "Thank you all." "Oh Link I almost forgot when we let the fairy on Epona I need to play my song. Its said to help guide them." "Ok. Malon, Nakoh stand back for a second." Link said.  
  
Saria and Link knelt down aside Epona. Saria brushed the horses silky hair. "Ready?" He asked. Sara nodded. Link put the bottle over Epona and let it go. Saria started to play Sarias song and the horse settled down and relaxed. Epona wasn't scared at all luckily.  
  
They all watched in amazement as the fairy hovered above Epona, circling, letting some green dust like stuff on her. Then it made a bright light and disappeared. Once it was gone Epona slowly got up on her feet. "Oh my gosh it worked, it worked!!!" Malon cried with joy. "Thank you Link thank you Saria." "The pleasures all mine." Saria replied happily. "Your welcome Malon. I couldn't just sit here and let her die." Link smiled.  
  
"....I know how I can repay you. You can have Epona." "What are you sure?!" Link asked surprised. "Yes. Your the only one I know that Epona trusts and who will care for other than me. Eponas a very special horse, she needs to get out and run around. Its almost like a favor for me." "Well... if you really feel like that Ok Thanks." "Its the least I can do." Malon smiled and got Epona to move out of the stable.  
  
"Lets go outside." Malon said to everyone. When they where on the grass Malon whispered to Epona "Link is your owner now. You'll finally get to run in Hyrule field. Goodbye." Then almost like Epona understood english she put her head on Malons shoulder as she gave her a hug. Then Epona went over to Link.  
  
"Hey Link what about your story?" Nakoh reminded him. "Oh yea. Thanks Nakoh. Malon do you want to here what happen in the future with me?" "The Future?" Malon asked confused. "I'll explain. You guys can sit down on that bench. 


	3. Chapter 3: The story of Volvage

Chapter 3:The story of Volvage  
  
Once Link had finished his story everyone was left breathless. "So I was a sage?" Saria asked. "Yea somehow I wasn't surprised though." Link replied as Saria blushed a little. "Wow Link I can't believe you did all that, awesome." Nakoh said. "Yea but I'll have to keep an eye on Ingo." Malon added. The others just laughed.   
It was still noon. "Well I better be going." Link said. "Saria. Can you and Nakoh tell everyone my story if the ask so I won't have to explain it a million times." Saria giggled. "Ok. Where are you going though?" "Just around. Its been awhile since me and Navi have had nice day." "Ok. Come back to Kokiri soon." Saria said. "See ya Link." Nakoh added. "Take care." Malon waved. Then Link left on Epona followed by Saria and Nakoh. "Goodbye." Link yelled back. "Bye." They smiled. Link stopped at the steps that lead to Kakariko Village. He brushed Eponas fur then went up the steps. As him and Navi strolled in the village they started to chat. "These people have no idea how close they came to destruction." Navi whispered. "I know what you mean. Bongo Bongo was hard to beat." "Tell me about it." Link and Navi talked about there adventure and soon before they knew it they where at Goron city.   
When Link arrived inside, the Gorons that noticed him stared. "Hey waz up?" Link asked. "Brother!!" The closest Goron said. "Oh no here we go again." Navi whispered. "Yea but you can fly above the crowd." Link replied. A couple Gorons came around Link and lifted him up. They started to cheer "Big Brother, Big Brother." As soon as Darunia heard that he ran out of his room to see Link. Link was wondering why they where so happy and cheering him on. Then he saw the Goron Ruby and remembered how valuable it was to them. Darunia ran up the stairs. When he got to him the Gorons set him down. Darunia came up and shook his hand very hard. "Thank you so much for returning the Ruby! But why did you return it so soon?" "Huh?" Link asked confused then realized he had been traveling through time. "Oh well.. its actually been up there for awhile." Darunia looked at him. "What?!" "Let me explain, you see-" "Before you begin we should get more relaxed." Darunia snapped his fingers and the Goron Pot that kept spinning around stopped. Link looked on like "What was that for". Then suddenly the pot split in four and went to the wall. "Tell us down there so well have room." "Okay." Link replied.  
They went down and all the Gorons sat down. Link told about his adventure. Everyone was surprised to hear that Darunia was a sage. As well as the rising of Volvagia. When Link mentioned that name all the Gorons gasped and muttered amongst themselves. "Do you guys know him?" Link asked. Darunia turned to him. "Yes, long ago when the Gorons came to this place we settled in. Once it came to be home we had are usual ceremonies. We beat our drums and dance around all night. Little did we know an evil dragon named Volvage lived in the volcano where we where. The loud noise made him wake from his deep rest. Boy was he cranky. He arose from the volcano with some lava behind him. It destroyed some of the land but luckily not our home. He landed near Dodongo Cavern. My great ancestor came out followed by many guards. He made a compromise with Volvage. They would give food to him every week and treat him good since it was sort of his home too.  
We served him for weeks giving all the food we had. The Gorons where like his slaves. He ate all the food there was none for us. Lots of Gorons demanded they attack but the leader wanted to keep peace. When there was no food left he grew angry. He clamped down on the Gorons that gave him food and accidentally ate him. To Volvage it tasted very good. Then he ordered us to bring sacrifices to him or we would all die. The leader was outraged. He ordered an immediate attack on Volvage. The Gorons gave it all they could but Volvage was stronger. Renadas, the leader, couldn't stand to watch his people die but he was powerless to beat him. Then he remembered about the Goron Ruby. It was handed down generation to generation and was filled with magical powers in case of an emergency. He got it and ran toward Volvage with a group of Gorons.  
Volvage looked down at them and said. "You have deceived me now you will all die." "Wrong! We have done nothing but treat you kindly then you start to kill and eat our people! It is you who will pay." Renadas replied. "How? You are weak and small." "We have faith and a stronger heart that yours will ever have demon." Volvage anger grew and he breathed fire on them. But when the smoke cleared there they where unharmed. "What?! How!?" Volvage asked. "This." Renadas help up the Ruby (A/N: Yea I know its stupid for them to tell the ememy about how they are protected but hey its Gorons). "It has power even greater than yours." Renadas shot a beam at him which sent Volvage against the mountain. "You'll pay for this!!" Then charged. Renadas held out the Ruby and concentrated real hard. Suddenly Volvage was suspended in the air and couldn't move. "Now you will go back to the hell from which you came!!" And he forced the demon into the volcano. "NOOO!!! This can't be!!" He yelled. The dragon grew so much with anger he turned totally evil and transformed into what is now know as Volvagia. He came roaring out of Death Mountain with it exploding behind him. Lava poured over the land making it a wasteland. The Gorons where on the run.   
"How dare you try and kill me!!" Volvagia yelled then made lava rocks tumble down after them. One which made Renadas drop the ruby. He reached out for it but the land cracked. Volvagia threw fire balls at Renadas and the others. He dodged everyone but was out of breath. Right when Volvagia was about to kill him another Goron pushed him out of the way and they where safe. He told the Goron that the Ruby was the key to winning this battle. They made a plan that he would distract Volvagia while Renadas got the Ruby. The two split up and the Goron went near the dragon. "Hey fire breath." "What was that?!" Volvagia turned to him and right then Renadas ran to retrieve the Ruby. "You heard me. I don't no whether to be running or getting some sweet clouds (A Goron food like marshmellows)." "You will pay." Volvagia threw a giant rock at him which he easily dodged.  
Meanwhile Renadas was hopping along exploding rock to get to the Ruby. "Looks like you could use some glasses, if they don't melt on you, they could improve your aim." "You will pay for your insults." He threw a fireball at him which he dodged again but when he moved he got his foot caught in a crack. "What?...Oh no!" Renadas had just got the Ruby and looked up at Volvagia then saw the helpless Goron trapped. "Hahaaa." Now you will die!!" Volvagia laughed as he powered up a huge lava beam. Renadas ran as fast as he could to help him. "Say goodbye!!!" He yelled as he threw it toward the goron. Right in the last second Renadas came infront of him and deflected the beam with his power. Volvagia saw the power and put more into his beam. Renadas gave it all he got but the beam was moving toward him. "Haa HAAA HA! Did you really think that puny thing could beat me?" Volvagia laughed. "Oh no. I'm losing... There has to be some way to beat him." Renadas said. The Goron that was beside him got up and put his hands on the Ruby. "Let me help." Renadas looked at him then concentrated on his enemy. Suddenly the beam nearly stopped but was very slowly heading toward them. Volvagia looked on confused. "What its stopping." Renadas realized. The rest of the Gorons saw how just one could even help so they joined in. "Oh no you don't." Volvagia forced more power into it. But the Gorons power grew and now it was heading toward him. "Take this." He yelled throwing a bunch of boulders down at them. Each rock bounced off the invisible shield around them. "NO WAY!!" "Be gone Volvagia!!!" Renadas yelled and the beam charged up to him pummeling him down through the volcano and locking him in an eternal seal. Once He was gone the land restored and the Gorons lived in peace."  
"Wow! I never knew that about you guys. So Volvagia was sealed away?" Link asked. "Yes. I'm sure Ganondorf broke the seal with his magic in the future but luckily you where there." Darunia replied. "Wait a second." He sat up. Link if hes still alive then he could do it again!" "Don't worry Ganondorf is being dealt with." Link reassured him. "Oh thank heavens." Darunia sighed. "Oops I was talking about our past when you where in the middle of your story. Please go on." "Ok." Link said and started from where he left off.  
Once he was done all the Gorons couldn't believe the danger Link had been in. "You went through all that?!" One Goron asked. Link blushed scratching the back of his head "Yea it was tough." "Tough? It sounds nearly impossible." Darunia asked. Link laughed a bit. Then he realized it was getting late. "Oh man I have to go." "Goodbye." Darunia said. "Goodbye Link." All the Gorons said. "See ya." Link returned the farewell.  
As he ran out Navi chatted with him. "Oh man I thought that was never going to end." "It wasn't too bad." Link replied. "Well when we got there it was Noon now its 2:30." "Oh... really?" "You don't believe me." "No, it just didn't seem that long." "So where to now?" "Well I guess Zora Fountain. I have to explain to them why they have there sapphire back." Link shuddered. "Lets just hope Ruto doesn't get too frisky around you." "Ughh-God help me." Navi just laughed. The two made there way to Epona and they where off. 


	4. Chapter 4: A premonition?

Chapter 4:A premonition?  
  
Link got off Epona at the gate and made his way to Zora Fountain. As soon as he came in Ruto nearly knocked him down.   
  
"Link you returned!!" "Ughh yea... can you let go a little." Link gasped. "Huh oh. Sorry." Ruto fluttered her eyes. "This won't end well." Link thought. "Comon my dad wants to talk with you." "About what?" "You'll see." Ruto linked elbows with him (Like on a prom date).  
  
Link slowly tried to get loose but it was hopeless. Then he did it harder but couldn't get loose. Ruto didn't notice since she was in la la land of love. "Hey Navi a little help." Link whispered. "Sorry Link your on this alone." Link gave a quick glare at Navi.  
  
Soon before he knew it the stood before King Zora. "Link good to see you again." King Zora greeted him "You too." Link replied trying to sound joyful.  
  
"I see you gave back the sapphire. But why so soon?" "Yea Link I was going to ask you that." "Well.." Link started then told his story...again.  
  
When Link came to the Water temple part Ruto was so surprised she had helped him. Then winked at Link. "Why me." He thought. Then went on.   
  
When he finished the water Temple part King Zora interrupted. "Thank you so much for helping us Link you saved our village in the future." "Aww it was nothing. I faced up to much worse than the water temple." "Its amazing that I was a sage." "I know." Link thought to himself sarcastically. "Still I think it was really heroic what you did." Ruto said in a half exotic tone. "Link you truly are the hero of time. Thank you." Link smiled. "Well I better be going." Link got up. "Let me walk you out." Ruto said. She held hands with Link all the way down to the entrance.  
  
When they got there Ruto stopped, saying. "We'll here you are. I really appreciate what you did for us." "Your welcome." Link replied wanting to get out of there. Ruto the put her face out to Link for a kiss and started to put her hands on his shoulders. Link then suddenly ran out. "Oh I was so close. Oh well he playing hard to get and I like a challenge." Ruto giggled.  
  
"Oh man that was close." Link gasped as he stopped near the river that leads to Lost woods. "That girl just doesn't get it. But it would of been funny if she did kiss you." Navi laughed. "I would have thrown you in the way." "That wouldn't have been good." "Neither would me kissing her." Link said then got up and walked back to his horse. He got on Epona but really had no where to go.  
  
"Navi where do think we should go?" He asked. Navi thought for a moment then replied "Lets go in town near Hyrule." "Ok" Link agreed.  
  
As Link was heading toward the peaceful town he got a sharp headache all of a sudden then went unconscious and fell off Epona onto the grass. He had a short dream that the village was being attacked by Ganondorf.  
  
Flames where shooting out of buildings as chaos built up. Then he could hear someone saying "Link...Link." Then he started to gain consciousness.  
  
"...Link are you ok?" Navi asked. "Huh what, Hyrule, Ganondorf-" He started to almost yell. "Whoa calm down. What about Hyrule and Ganondorf." Navi asked his panicked friend. "Oh man it was a dream. I had this nightmare Hyrule was being taken of by Ganondorf." Link replied shaking. "Hey relax, Zelda said she'd take care of it all." "Yea but still... I think we should go to her right away." "Ok."  
  
Link got back on Epona and went towards the castle gates. He got down from his horse and ran the rest of the way. Link looked around quickly while he was running at the town then went up the vines to the castle.  
  
As he was staying out of site of the guards when he spotted Zelda and Impa comming out on a horse. "Hey Zelda!" Link yelled which got her attention as well as all the guards. "Link what are you doing here?" She asked. Link ran up to her to tell her what happened. But right before he reached her a guard threw his staff at Link (which didn't have a point), thinking he was an intruder and gonna hurt Zelda.  
  
Link, Zelda, and Impa didn't notice until it hit him rendering Link unconscious. Zelda screamed as it happened. "Link!" Impa shouted. "Don't you see he was friend." "What? I thought he was going to hurt Zelda." The guard said.  
  
"And thats why we where happy to see him, that makes so much sense." Zelda interrupted with an attitude. "Zelda! Thats not proper manners." Impa told the princess. "Well this wasn't either." Before Impa could say more the guard apologized. "I'm really sorry I was only doing my job." Then went over to them. "Here let me help take him to the infirmary." He picked up Link and they made their way to the castle.  
  
"Well at least it didn't have a sharp metal edge." Zelda sighed. "Zelda!" Impa hissed. She looked up to her bodyguard and saw her eyes move from her to the guard. Zelda looked down and sighed. Then looked up at the guard. "I'm sorry I got a little tough with you." The guard smiled "Quite all right miss I was the one who made the mistake. I should've saw how happy you two where." "I'm thankful that you where worried about me though." Then Impa looked at her and sighed resting her head on her hand. "Your welcome miss." The guard replied.  
  
The guard laid Link on a bed as Impa rinsed a rag through cold water. She spread it on his head to nurture the bruise.  
  
"Is he ok Impa." Zelda almost whispered. "It takes more than a shot to the head to make Link to be seriously hurt." Impa replied. "Ay he looks like quiet a strong lad for his age." The guard added. "Its amazing he saved time." Impa said damping the wet rag on his forehead. The guard looked at her. "Excuse me?" "Link saved time from Ganondorf." Impa sighed not wanting to explain the story. "So thats why Ganondorf was being dragged off by guards." Zelda nodded to the guard.  
  
Suddenly Link started to come around. "Hey Links up!" Zelda shouted happily. Everyone looked at him. He opened his eyes and saw three blurs for a second the rubbed his eyes and Zelda, Impa, and some guard came in the picture.  
  
"Ughh man what a headache. I feel like I've been hit by tree." Zelda giggled but was hushed by Impa. The knight kneeled before Link. "I'm so sorry my friend.-" "So friends here treat each other by hurtling poles at themselves?" Navi whispered into Link ear but was brushed away. "-I thought you where an enemy that was going to harm Zelda." The guard finished. "Its ok. It happens to me all the time." Link smiled. The guard look up at him confused then walk toward the door telling Impa. "If that happens to him all the time you better check his skull out (A/N That and the Gorons rubbing off on him^-^)." Then he left to go back to his duty.  
  
"Sorry that happened Link." Zelda apologized. "Well it did hurt but I've had worse.. oww!" Link touched his wound then rubbed it. "Oh yea I came here to see how it went with Ganondorf."  
  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore. The King sent him for life in jail." Impa replied. "Oh no we better get down there he'll use his magic to escape." "We've taken care of that. Its a "magic-proof" cell." "Theres no way for him to escape." Zelda told Link. He sighed with relief knowing his threats where over.  
  
"Hey Link what about that dream you had?" Navi reminded him. "Huh? What dream?" Zelda asked. "Oh yea. As I was on my way here I got this sharp headache then went unconscious and fell off my horse. I had this quick but weird dream that Hyrule town was in this blazing fire and in the center was Ganondorf laughing. Then I woke up."  
  
"Well its just a dream." Zelda shrugged. "Maybe but maybe not." Impa said seriously. "Zelda don't you remember me telling you about Riva?" Zelda nodded. "Who's Riva?" Link asked. 


	5. Chapter 5: Riva?

Chapter 5:Riva?  
  
"She's the holder of time." Zelda replied. "What?" "Here let me explain." Impa sat down on part of the bed.   
  
"You know the story of Nayru, Din, and Farore. Well once the earth got started they needed something else to carry out life, Time. Before they all came there was one like them called Riva. Riva turned out to be a relative the sisters. She saw there problem with the world and created time. It was a creation that took all there powers.  
  
Obviously later they held there powers to the triforce and the ancient stones except Riva. She thought her power was too valuable to make stone into so she made hers into a sword and spread the stone across Hyrule land as with the triforces. Then sealed the sword in a stone temple known as the Temple of Light! Then Riva made three place holders for the stones. She knew that only in the time of danger would a pure heart earn the stones and control some of the powers.  
  
So for ages they would be separate but one day they would come together. Also Riva, Nayru, Din, and Farore didn't put all of there powers into the stones knowing if evil ever got ahold it could have unimaginable power. Some of there power died with them when they became too old. But they did give allot of power into it so it could help the good. Only if someone possessed all the magical stones and all three triforce parts would there power be very great and able to control the earth (ground), fire, water, animal and plant life, and light but still be limited.  
  
Rivas sword still can beat all that by controlling time. That sword is only meant for good. Evil can not touch it.  
  
Din, the holder of power, controls earth and fire. Nayru, the holder of wisdom, controls water/ice. And Farore, the holder of courage, controls life and light" Impa stood up.  
  
"Wow I never even thought about there being a holder of time. But is it safe for someone to gain that much power?" Link asked amazed by the story. "Yes, its a risk we have to take to help good." Zelda answered. Link was still astonished by what he was just told.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be going." "Wait." Zelda said. "There's gonna be a ceremony for the palace tonight. Its kind of like a fair. Can you make it?" "Yea I have nothing else to do. Thanks." "Oh and bring some friends." "Sure." Link replied. He sat there for a moment thinking and then played the Minuet of Forest and warped to the Lost Wood.  
  
Link was standing on the triforce platform and saw Saria playing her song.  
  
"Link! You startled me." Saria said a bit jumpy. "Sorry. I wanted to tell you personally that I visited Zelda and she told me that theres a ceremony at the palace and I could bring a friend. I was wondering if you wanted to be that friend." Link asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Link are you asking me on a date?" "N-No not at all your a just a friend not a girlfriend. Ha haa." Link blushed.  
  
Saria looked at him with a glare. "Ok I'll come." "You will? Cool." "But there is one detail." "What?" "What are we going to where?" "Oh I haven't though about that.... I've got it I'll buy you a dress and I'll wear a Kokiri tuxedo." "Ok but I don't want anything stupid." "Don't worry I have lots of rupees. I think you'll be able to buy a decent dress."  
  
Saria got up. "Thank you so much Link, I'll meet you here in 2 hours." "Ok." Link replied. Saria ran out of the lost woods excited. "So Link what now?" Navi asked. "Lets go home I'm tired." Link yawned.  
  
Link ventured into the lost woods. Soon before he knew it he was out of the woods and in the village where he saw a new house built. He could tell it was a cafe or some kind of lounge.  
  
"Hey Link!!" Midos voice rang out harshly. "Oh no.." Link mumbled. "You better have a pretty good explanation for not coming back with Saria and Nakoh. As well as when you tricked me!!"  
  
Link knew he had to act fast. He had never seen Mido so angry. "Well I do... lets go by the river and I'll explain." He took one step and Mido got infront of him. "Hold it! I'm not falling for that trick! Your going to explain right now right here!!" Mido pushed Link back a couple of steps. "Ok.. Ok" Link said. Then he had a great idea. "Your invited along with me and Saria to the Hyrule Castle for a ceremony."  
  
Mido looked at him then rolled on the ground laughing. "Com'on Link at least an excuse thats in the bounds of reality." "Its true." Link told him. "Right... Ok I need a good laugh. Prove it."  
  
"Well you don't believe that I traveled through time. Maybe this will convince you." Link held up his hand that had the triforce symbol. "Isn't that the triforce of Hyrule?" Mido asked. "Yea and only the strongest have it." "It could still be fake."  
  
"Then how about this." Link unrolled his sleeve.  
  
"Its Princess Zeldas handkerchief. When I fell she wrapped it around my arm." Mido stared at it. "Yea right how would you know Zelda personally." "From through time. Shes the one that sent me." "Right... this time thing. Oh did I mention. That I'm ruler the Gorons (A/N: I knew it!)." Mido said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok here." Link got out his Zelda signature that he used to get to Goron mountain along time ago. "Here's her signature. If this doesn't convince you, nothing will." Midos mouth dropped. "Its could be plagiarized." "Ok whatever you want to think. I guess you won't go to the ceremony tonight." Link smiled and walked away.  
  
"Navi, watch this.3...2...1.." "Link Wait!" Midos voice rang out. Navi laughed. "Yea." Link replied. "I don't believe you went though time but I'll give you a chance to prove yourself about Zelda by letting you take me." "Alright Mido but I'll need the rest of the day to get your new outfit ready." Link said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey I don't need you to pick out my outfit." "Alright well since I have the rest of the day off I'll be going. Bye." Link went down the vines and ran off. "Ha haa sucker. I'll make the best impression on Zelda." Mido smiled.  
  
"Now Link I want you to help the others wi-" Mido turned around and saw Link was gone. "DARN HIM!! He tricked me AGAIN!!!!!" Mido yelled in rage. 


	6. Chapter 6: Recollecting the magical ston...

Chapter 6:Recollecting the magical stones  
  
Link headed to the old Deku when he ran into Saria.  
  
"Hi Link where you going?" She asked "To get the Kokiri emerald from the Deku tree. I would guess its still there." "Why do you need it? Your not going to travel though time again?" "No. No. I just want to hang on to it for awhile." "Ok but you should know its not in the Deku anymore?" "What!? Where is it?" "Its in the new lounge. Where everyone is." "Oh man." "Don't worry Link I'll get it." Saria winked. He followed her in.  
  
Everyone was sitting down enjoying a nice beverage. Saria grabbed the emerald off of a platform.  
  
"Saria what are you doing?" Someone asked. "I need this for awhile to help a Kokiri creature." "Oh ok whatever." Links mouth dropped.   
  
Then they walked out. "Here Link." Saria handed it to him. "How the heck did you do that?" "Do what." "You walked in there and they didn't care that you took it. If that was me I would be pummeled." "I earned there respect and did them favors often." "Unlike someone." Navi added. "Oh shut up." Link replied in a mutter. Saria giggled waved goodbye and went over to one of the shops. He walked out of the village still in amazement of what happened.  
  
Link breathed in the fresh air as he looked at the sky. It was almost sunset. Link played his Ocarina to warp to death mountain. He quickly got out of the excessively hot crater to the Gorons 'Back door'.  
  
Darunia was off with some other Gorons so Link slipped in.  
  
As soon as he walked out a few Gorons stared at him. "Better watch out Link they might want your autograph." Navi said sarcastically. Link laughed a bit. He came up to a Goron "Hey do you know where Darunia is?" The Goron pointed up on the second level where he was helping to construct a new room. Link thanked the Goron then ran up the stair to see Darunia.  
  
As soon as the young warrior reached the top he was greeted by his Goron friend which surprised him a bit as he turned the corner. "Hello Link." He greeted. "Hi. I was wondering if I could borrow the Ruby just for a day or two?" Link asked. Darunia smiled. "Sure." Then he lifted his arms in the air. A red flash appeared and there was the Ruby in his hands. "Here ya go." He handed the precious jewel to Link. "Thanks!" Link said then put it in his sack and got out his ocarina. "See ya." Link waved goodbye. Then warped to the lost woods.  
  
Link went trough the forest a bit till he came to a pond. He dived in and went under the wall that lead to Zora Domain.  
  
As he came out he saw Ruto down near the waterfall. She was swimming around till Link came down. "Hey Link. Whats up?" She asked. "I was wondering if I could borrow your sapphire again for a bit?" He asked as he sat down relaxing in the shade. Ruto smiled then sat near him.  
  
"Sure... If-" "Oh boy here it comes." Link thought to himself. "You give me a kiss." Ruto finished. Link sighed as he held his head. "Alright."  
  
Ruto smiled childishly then puckered up and closed her eyes. He knew he couldn't escape so he wet his hand, grabbed Navi, put some water on her, and made Navi kiss Ruto. Then he let got and puckered his lips so when she opened her eyes it looked like Link kissed her.  
  
Ruto winked. "Here you go." She handed him the Sapphire. Navi was now poking Link because of what he did. Link tired to brush his Fairy aside.   
  
He started to get up when Ruto pulled him back down. "Don't leave yet. Play me a song on your Ocarina." "OK." Link smirked. Ruto didn't know about the songs that could warp people place to place. Link played The Minuet of the Forest and before Rutos eyes he was gone. "Oh well. He's just playing hard to get." She shrugged. "Next time I'll take it from him."  
  
Link appeared in the Forest as he sat down on a stump sighing. "Hey why the heck did you make me kiss her." Navi asked a bit angry. "I couldn't kiss her. Besides your suppose to help me." Link replied. His eyes following Navi as she went around and around him.  
  
"I help in battle. Leave me out of your love life. That was disgusting especially since I'm a female as well!!!"(A/N: Yea I know Saria said that faries had no sexes but she was talking about the faries without personalities {you know like Navi isn't the same as the faries you catch in a bottle})  
  
"Ow come on Navi. It can't be that bad. And I support you if your that way." Link laughed as he imitated Ruto by puckering his lips. (A/N: Please note I don't have anything against homosexuality. I actually feel they need more respect than people give them.) Then Navi knocked him off the stump but Linked still laughed. Then she started to poke him again. "Allright allright I'm sorry." Link apologized still laughing.  
  
"Hey lets go get Mido and my tuxedo its almost time for the ceremony then well meet Saria." "Sure but no more wise cracks or stunts got?" Navi threatened. "Ok I was just joking Navi." Her and Link made there way back to Kokiri Village.  
  
He didn't see Mido in sight. Link guess he was in his house.  
  
As he climbed down the vines he saw Nakoh sitting on a stump playing his flute. "Hey Nakoh." Link shouted walking toward him. "Hey Link was up?" Nakoh smiled back. "Nothen much." Link replied giving his best friend, other than Saria, a high five. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Saria, and unfortunately Mido to a ceremony held at the castle."  
  
Nakoh mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" Link nodded. "Heck ya. But if you don't mind me asking. How come your inviting Mido?" "Well since he didn't believe I was saving time and all I had to so he wouldn't be as mad and I wouldn't have to here him yelling." "Man Link how many times have you got on his nerves." Nakoh laughed.  
  
"Right now 172." Link shared in the laugh. "Well get your tuxedo on. And I'll meet you here in 10 minutes." "Sure." Then Nakoh took off toward his house. 


	7. Chapter 7: The ceremony

Chapter 7:The ceremony  
  
Link went up to his house and got his tux on. He climbed down and headed toward Midos place.  
  
As Link made his way there he was already standing outside waiting. "Hey Mido." Link greeted him. "Link this party better be good because what you've done today sure isn't that forgetful." Mido said obviously still angry from what happened earlier that day. "Its gonna be great. Oh yea I invited Nakoh too." Link told him as they walked back toward the stump.  
  
"What? Oh brother." Mido sighed. Link had noticed his tux was pretty tacky. He laughed to himself knowing Mido was just going to embarrass himself.  
  
Nakoh was already there waiting. "Hi Link... Mido." He nodded politely. Mido didn't reply. "So are you guys all set?" Link asked. Both nodded. He got out his ocarina and as he played Minuet of the Forest, Mido interrupted him. "Link what are you doing?" Suddenly They appeared in the lost woods.  
  
Mido jumped back. "Yikes. Ho-How did you do that." He asked unknowingly Link and Nakoh where chatting with Saria. He turned around and ran to them. "So Saria are you ready?" Link asked. "Yea. Is Nakoh coming too?" Saria replied smiling. "Yea I'm coming. But wheres your dress?" Nakoh said confused. "Links buying one for me at Hyrule market." "Oh." "Hey what are guys talking about?" Mido interrupted. "Nothen." Link shrugged. "Well lets go." He played the Prelude of Light and warped them all to the tower.  
  
Link started walking followed by Saria and Nakoh. "How does he keep doing that?" Mido thought to himself. Then hurried and caught up with the rest.   
  
In the Market everyone was getting ready for the ceremony. Link and Saria went inside the dress and tux shop as Mido and Nakoh stayed outside.  
  
"So which one do you want?" Link asked. "I don't know there are so many to choose from.... hmm.... Oh Link I found one." Saria said picking it out. He looked on the price tag and saw the price was 100 rupees. "Go try it on first." Link told her and she almost ran to the dressing room.  
  
When she came out Links eyes widened. She wore her hair down with a nice necklace showing that matched the dress which was whitish silver. It had a nice design all around with green beads. He kept looking at her, she was really hot in the dress.  
  
"Link... Link." Saria tried to get his attention. "Huh what?" He snapped out of it. She giggled then asked. "So what do you think." "Your looking nice.. I mean it looks nice." She giggled some more then noticed all the equipment Link had attached to his belt. "Looks like you forgot to leave something behind." "Huh?" He mumbled the looked down. "Ahh I can't go like this. Excuse me mister." The store clerk looked at him. "What?" "Can I leave these here and pick them up later." Link asked. The man nodded.  
  
"Better pick this up later too." Saria said putting here regular cloths down near his stuff. Link purchased it and went out side with her. Both Nakoh and Midos mouths dropped at the sight of her. But they where speechless.  
  
The three made there way up to the royal gates where a guard was taking names and letting people in. They didn't have to wait long in line as they went up to the guard.  
  
"Name please." He asked in a very polite form but staring at them since there was no adult. "Link. And these are my 3 guests that where granted to come along by Princess Zelda." Link replied trying to look all rich and sophisticated. "Hmm lets see... ah here it is. I need for your friends to print there name and sign here." The guard pointed. "Why?" "Because we need to get everyone's name that is at the ceremony with there signature just incase something goes wrong." "Oh.." Link blushed a bit knowing he made a mistake. Saria got the pen and wrote down her name followed by Nakoh then Mido. They went up the road to the castle.  
  
As they entered there where people dancing and talking all around. "Wow I never knew there where so many people in Hyrule." Nakoh muttered to himself. "Wow Link it beautiful!" Saria gasped in delight. Link just smiled.   
  
"Hey Link." A voice shouted. He turned his head to find Zelda trying to get through the crowd to meet him. "Hi I was wondering when you where gonna show." Zelda told him.  
  
"So who are your friends?" "This is Saria." "Hello." She greeted doing a curtse. Zelda smiled back she knew they where gonna be good friends. "And this is Nakoh." Link went on. "Hello princess." He said bowing. Zelda smiled again but with more flirtatious in her emotion at him. She had a sudden crush on Nakoh. "And last but not least th-." "My name is Mido." He interrupted Link bowing. "Its a pleasure to meet you." He sucked up as he grabbed Zeldas hand and kissed it. Zelda looked at him in disgust. From the moment she saw him she wanted to stay at least 20 feet from him at all times. (Zelda really relies on the first impression.)  
  
Zelda could tell he really wasn't a friend of Link because of Links face. "Nice to see you too... I guess. Ummm... can I have my hand back now." She asked. "Oh sorry madam." Mido let go.   
  
"So Zelda where is everything? Like the buffet, I'm starving." Link asked. "Oh here follow me I'll give you a quick tour." She led them to one side. "Over here is the buffet but don't eat too much because where later going in the dinning room to eat then into our main ballway. The center is where people dancing and talking right now obviously. The kids our age are over there." She pointed. "And thats it."  
  
"So Zelda what exactly is the ceremony about?" Link asked. Mido and Nakoh had already gone to meet the other kids. "What do you think. It's to celebrate you and last week was my birthday." Zelda replied. "Really so the king believed his story?" Saria interrupted. Link was now blushing.  
  
"Oh yea especially when me and Impa had the same story. He knew for sure she wouldn't joke around about that. After he sentenced Ganondorf for life in a prison far away Ganondorf got real upset then let his rage out. He told us he would kill us all and take over. After hearing that my father knew what we said was a 100% true so he did the real sentencing and sentenced him to death. They had to restrain him by putting an anti-magic spell on him then they took him about 40 miles away and executed him so he wouldn't do harm."  
  
"Was that really necessary? And why so far away?" Now Link was left out of the conversation. "We had to do it. In the future he killed lots of people and had monsters to do his dirty work. He changed this whole castle into a dark and evil place." "Oh yea you can say that again." Link tried to get back in the talk. "And we had to give him the execution that far away because he could self-destuct which we don't need in the castle." Zelda continued still leaving Link out but not on purpose.  
  
"I'll be over at the buffet if you need me." He told them but was only responded by girl talk between the two new friends.  
  
Link went over grabbing different sorts of food some he knew and a couple he didn't. Nakoh joined him. "Hey Link you should really meet some of the kids over there." Nakoh suggested. "No thanks, I'll I'm gonna do is talk with you guys." Link said as he sat on a chair and Nakoh did the same.  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. Midos over there acting like the boss of everything." "When isn't he." Link joked. They both laughed. "Hey Link did you see how Saria looked at you I think she likes you man." "No way you know where both just friends besides did you see how Zelda looked at you? She likes you." "What?! Really? I mean yea right." Link just laughed as they continued to tease each other in a way only best friends could. 


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and an ancient riddle

Chapter 8:Dinner and an ancient riddle  
  
"Attention!" A voice rang out. Everyone looked toward it and a Impa was standing in plain view. "Please make your way to the dinning room for our grand dinner." Then she left off into another room.  
  
Everyone made there way into the dinning room. Mido had already meet up with Link and Nakoh. The three started to walk toward the crowd when Zelda pulled them inside.  
  
"Whats wrong Zelda?" Link asked. "Nothing I just wanted to tell you guys theres special seats reserved for you. Daser will escort you." She replied obviously referring to the man right next to her and Saria. "What about you princess." Mido tried to charm her. "I'm being presented along with my father." Zelda said looking disturbed by Mido. "I'll see you guys there." Zelda smiled.  
  
As she walked by she winked at Nakoh. "This way please." Daser told them actually being more relaxed than the other butlers or whatever they where. Saria had locked arms with Link. (Like on a prom date or something). While Mido and Nakoh where behind them.  
  
They were seated near the head where the King would obviously sit. Saria and Link sat on one side and Nakoh and Mido sat on the other. There was a mixture between kids and adults though no kid was under 12 so they where mature enough to stay calm and stuff. The majority though went to the adults. (How many friends can a Princess have?)   
  
When everyone was seated Daser started to ring a small bell to get their attention. "Ahem... I have the distinctive honor to present to you his Majesty and Princess of Hyrule." The doors opened and out came Zelda, her father, and Impa. Everyone started to clap. The King was highly respected he was the best ruler Hyrule ever had.  
  
"I wonder who's that tall women with them." Nakoh muttered to himself aloud. Link heard and answered. "Its there body guard, Impa." Mido glared at Link quickly. He was so jealous that he knew the royal family so much.  
  
The three made there way to the table. Zelda sat down next to Link and next to the head chair obviously for the King. "Tonight we have a very special ceremony. My daughter Zeldas Birthday and a surprise announcement. So without further delay... Lets eat." The King announced and sat down along with Impa as everyone slowly ate the delicious meal.  
  
"Dad I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." Zelda smiled. "This is Nakoh." Zelda gestured toward him. "Mido, Saria, and The one who saved time as well as friends of these three, Link." Saria finished. Mido nearly choked on his drink. He couldn't believe the princess actually bought Links story, and thats why they where there for that matter. I mean what Link said was just to get out of trouble, it was too farfetched time travel was impossible. Was it?  
  
While Mido tried to figure out what really happened the king had been talking to Link. "So young man your the great hero of time?" He asked more gentler to him than anyone else except Impa and Zelda, he was always nice but those three seemed to be special. Which was kind of odd since that was the first time they saw each other.  
  
"Well.. I didn't do too much.." Link started to blush.  
  
"Don't be silly Link. That was a hard task to do at hand, no ordinary man could of done that." Zelda butted in. "Yea Links always doing that kind of stuff." Nakoh added. "Right Mido." He nudged him which caught Mido off guard from thought. "Huh? What? Oh yea sure." He said having no idea what he agreed with. Link had blushed more as his best friend supported him.  
  
"Its all in a days job." He sighed stretching acting all big. Saria kind of giggled. "Thats Link for ya." "So Link what do you plan to do now." Impa asked as she got an immediate response. "Rest!" He let out a loud sigh which made them laugh except Mido who was still thinking.  
  
"So Zelda what is this surprise announcement?" Link asked. "I already told you. Where gonna have you tell everyone your adventure and how you beat Ganondorf." Not only was Link surprised, Mido was too.  
  
"What!?" Link almost yelled. "I can't do that. Then everyone will be around where I live asking me about all the fights and I couldn't go anywhere without be trampled by a crowd." "Link its ok." Saria comforted him. "No one knows where you live. And these people are smart and sophisticated." "Yea Link shes right. Even I can go out in Hyrule and not be bothered too much by people. They don't suck up too much they treat me for me. And everyone would enjoy hearing it." Zelda ganged up with Saria.   
  
"Huuuhh.. Ok I'll do it." Link let out a deep sigh worried the people of Hyrule would be like mindless fans around a celebrity, nothing stopping them. Mido was really shocked. He concluded in his mind (A/N: I know its amazing he has one.) it must be true about Link saving time. And after all of those insults, Mido didn't dare to say anything else.  
  
Once the dinner was through everyone made there way into the Grand Ballroom leaving a huge pile of dishes for the cooks. Link and the others where accompanied by the King and Zelda.  
  
Music started playing as soon as everyone was in and people started to waltz. Even the Kids Links age where waltzing (Utopia?). He could barley tell the difference between them because the height was only about a foot or a couple inches in difference.  
  
"After the dance you'll be able to tell us all about your journey." The King told Link. He just nodded in reply. "Com'on on you guys I want to show you something." Zelda said excitingly then left with Link, Nakoh, Saria, and Mido.  
  
The King sighed. "She growing up so fast." "Don't worry your majesty. Shes still young and theres plenty of time for you to spend time with her." Impa smiled knowing how the king must feel to loose his wife and his only daughter becoming a young women now. "I guess." The King turned to Impa. "Do you want to dance?" "Sure." She smiled and they walked out to the middle and waltzed.  
  
"Where are we going Zelda?" Link asked following her up a short flight of stairs. "Remember that tapestry I told you about? Well I want to show it to you guys." Zelda replied back trying to remember herself which hallway it was in. "Oh that." Link thought back to when he heard about it. "What is it Link?" Nakoh asked. Saria and Mido where wondering the same thing. "It's a royal tapestry that tells kind of like a story between how good overcomes the evil that may be bestoned on us. Its somewhat of a riddle on how at the right moment the chosen one will be pushed to far and be enveloped in power to defeat evil. As well as it telling about the 4th spirit sister."  
  
"Theres a fourth one?!" Mido almost yelled. "Yup." Zelda answered. He was obviously surprised to here this. Mido, being a Kokiri kid, had heard the story many times but never about a fourth one.  
  
As they walked by lots of maids, butlers, soldiers/guards, and other people who where allowed to walk around with a tour Link, Nakoh, Saria, and Mido all noticed the marvelous paintings and sculptures in each hallway. They where well decorated and very artistic. "Whoa, Zelda your castle is sure nice." Saria complemented while looking in awe. "Thanks. It took awhile but it was worth it." Zelda replied.  
  
"Here it is." She stopped suddenly surprising the rest. Link looked wide-eyed at it. It seemed at least 300 years old but still in pretty good condition. "The royal tapestry, cool." Nakoh said looking at the detailed pictures that where on it.  
  
Everyone looked at it closely. "Zelda what is all this?" Saria asked pointing to what looked like simple scribble. "Oh that was the old Hyrulian language. It tells the story about Riva, the fourth spirit sister." "Could you tell us?" Mido begged.  
  
Zelda explained the story at which some parts where real surprising than others. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you Link. Theres also a myth theres a second master sword hidden in this castle and this is part of it." She said pointing to the smallest scroll on the wall. "It reads  
  
'In the old room full of history  
There lies 4 statues made of gold  
A secret one is near an old mystery  
You are the answer that is told  
Lift it to find the hidden stair well  
At the bottom is a iron horde  
One is you that will tell  
There you will find the sword'  
  
"That is puzzling." Link scratched his head. "We've looked everywhere but have never found it. Nearly all of our rooms have gold statues." Zelda told them. "Its never been found!" Nakoh stood wide-eyed. Zelda just shook her head. "How old is this stuff?" Saria asked. "Over 1000 years." She shrugged. They all stood in shock. It was in perfect condition for 1000 years. "We better head back." Link and the others took another look at the tapestry the followed Zelda back to the Ballroom.  
  
The music in the Ballroom was so peaceful. They all stopped to listen as they saw everyone dancing. "Com'on." Zelda ran down the steps gesturing for them to follow her. They all followed.  
  
The five went to a big table on the side of the huge room. It had bouquets of flowers with wine, punch, and various kinds of desserts with mints on the side. Waiters where lined up on the side ready to pour more drinks for people.  
  
"So do you guys want any punch?" Zelda asked. "Sure." They all answered at the same time. She was reaching for a cup when Mido slipped in front of her. "Here let me." He smiled sucking up again.   
  
He took the cup in one hand and the ladle in the other. Mido scooped up some punch still smiling at the princess. He started to pour punch in the cup then accidentally made the punch go on him and the table. Mido didn't noticed at first. Zelda stared at him wondering what the heck he was doing. Then he felt the wetness touching his skin and looked down. He stopped pouring and grabbed a napkin wiping up whatever he could. Mido was now blushing.  
  
"Here let me get you a new suit." Zelda said feeling a bit pity for him knowing he was very embarrassed. "Kihas can you get Mido a new suit and get him cleaned up?" "Yes madam." The closest butler bowed. "This way." Kihas started going toward a door and Mido followed. "Sorry about that. He's kind of clumsy." Nakoh apologized. "So I've noticed. But I kinda feel sorry for him." She smiled.  
A nice slow waltz song came on that caught Sarias attention. She turned to Link. "May I have this dance?" She curtsied while smiling. "Ughh... sure." Saria lead Link into the crowd. Unfortunately for him he had no idea how to dance.  
  
Saria put his arm on her shoulder, placed her arm on his hip and held his hand. "Just follow my lead." Saria smiled cheerfully. Link nodded. They started slow then as Link caught on more as they went faster. Zelda and Nakoh watched them. "Man there good." Nakoh complemented. Zelda smirked "Com'on Nakoh lets dance." She lead him into the crowd as well. She had to do the same thing that Saria did with Link to Nakoh. Eventually he got the hang of it.  
  
"Your doing good Link." Saria said while Link twirled her around. "Thanks. Though this is harder than I thought." "Isn't that Zelda and Nakoh?" "Yea looks like hes learning to dance as well." Link nearly laughed at the thought. "All are dances this hard?" Nakoh asked. "Not really. Your doing fine though Nakoh." Zelda reassured him with a wink. He blushed a little now know Zelda had a little crush on him.  
  
30 minutes later a man wearing a long blue and white robe, with a small crown came up on the dance floor stage. Not many people noticed at first.  
  
"Ahem. May I please have your attention." The guy spoke softly in the mike that was already on stage. "Please make your way to the auditorium." The man gestured the direction with his hand.  
  
Everyone crowded in talking and chatting. Mido had just got a new outfit that he was getting to like. He caught up with the others quickly. "Hey Mido where'd you get the new threads?" Nakoh asked in a non sarcastic voice. "Kihas gave me a new pair in replace for my others.... And I'm sorry, Zelda, about what happened." Mido apologized.  
  
"Hey Mido." Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Plenty of things like that have happened to everyone." Mido looked up. "Thanks." He smiled lightly. "Here this way." Zelda leaded them to a door getting off the subject about Mido. "Why are we going in this way?" Link asked. "Well whats gonna happen is my father will announce my birthday and I'll make a short speech, It wouldn't normally be this big but when someone turns 13 in the royal family its a big thing. Thats when they first become a teenager and have real responsibilities. Then I'll turn the mike over to you and all you have to do is tell about your adventure and how you saved us." Zelda explained making it sound simple for him even though it wasn't.   
  
"What if I get stage fright?" "Com'on Link you won't." Saria encouraged him. Link sighed hoping he wasn't gonna embarrass himself.  
  
"Saria, Nakoh, Mido you guys can sit in the front row right there. Where almost ready to start." "Thanks Zelda." Saria smiled. "Good Luck Link." Mido said with a smile. He was actually encouraging him.  
  
Link couldn't believe but had more stuff to wonder about like what he was going to say. "So are you nervous?" Navi popped out. "Yea a little. What am I gonna say?" Link asked his fairy friend. "Take a deep breath and try an picture the room empty." "At this point I'll try anything." "Com'on Link we have to join my dad." Zelda interrupted the conversation, then they walked out onto the stage. 


	9. Chapter 9: Links' speech

Chapter 9:Links' speech  
  
Many people where gathering together and sat in there chairs. People seemed to just keep coming in.  
  
Link saw his friends in the seats below. Zelda and him walked over to the royal thrones. The king was already seated Impa by his side for protection.  
  
"Hello your majesty. Hello Impa." Link bowed. "You don't have to bow Link. If anything we should be bowing to you." The King said. Impa just smiled while Link blushed. "Sit here Link." Zelda motioned to a chair next to where she just sat down. He sat and relaxed on the chair.  
  
In 3 minutes everyone was in the auditorium. Link was surprised on how many people there where. Everyone was talking silently but with all those people it was loud. "May I please have your attention!" A high ranking official, like the one in the ballroom, shouted.  
  
"Ahem, tonight is a very special night. Not only is it the celebration of one of the Royal families birthday but it is also to commemorate a hero that has saved us in the future. Don't worry you'll all find out what I mean soon." There where some slight whispers in the crowd but it ceased very quickly. The man stepped to the side as the King got up and walked toward the podium.  
  
"Tonight we are honoring my daughters 13th birthday. We already had the cake ceremony at dinner and now we honor her more than ever not just because shes older but because the 13th year is when that member of the royal family takes on more responsible duties. She will learn more about how to rule than all of the past years. Even though she knows it will be difficult she also knows it will be fun." Zelda was smiling at all of this and nodding.  
  
"It seems your in for a long torturing year." Link teased. "Oh yea I don't know how I'll survive." Zelda whispered trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"And now Princess Zelda has her saying." The King turned to her. Zelda got up from her chair very nervously. She hated speeches and this was one of the most important in her life.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at her father. He just nodded in response and let Zelda have her space. "Both my father and I know how hard I will have to work this year. I hope to inherit leadership from him. I'm excited to get started on this new journey and I'm ready to learn how to be a good queen. Also I'm very glad to have this honor. You don't see a new rising queen that often so I'm looking forward to it. If terrible times come I'll do anything to ensure the safety of everyone. And in peaceful times I'll be doing my best to make everyone happy. I don't totally know what to expect but I will stand strong with Hyrule through anything. Just because I'm gonna be queen doesn't mean my life is any more important than anyone else's. It will be an experience like never before but I'll try my best to be the best for my people. Thank you."  
  
Everyone stood up applauding. They where very proud of her especially her father. She looked at Link and saw him smiling and clapping. He was obviously surprised but happy for her. This was one of the first times Zelda had acted so mature. Unfortunately it was one of the few times. She smiled back. Then faced the audience again. "And now we have a surprise for everyone. As some have heard Ganondorf was banished from Hyrule forever this afternoon." There was a slight murmur among the citizens. "Yes it is shocking but the reason was because he was evil and betrayed my father." Zelda spoke over them.  
  
"I had anticipated that he was pure evil and would take control over Hyrule. So I asked this brave person to travel in time by the Temple of Light to save the future and get evidence Ganondorf was gonna destroy this land."   
  
Zelda motioned at Link when she said this. He just smiled and blushed. "I had to send this person because he was the only one that believed me except for Impa but I needed her to stay with me and my father to protect us. So this brave person that saved time is going to tell us our story." Zelda turned around to face him as the crowd clapped. (A/N I know this is kinda weird and cheesy but its the only way I can think of doing this. *Sigh* I just ruined my fanfic.)  
  
Link got up and slowly approached the stand. He thanked her as she sat down. Link first started off telling on how he meet Zelda and there plans. At first he was very uneasy but toward the time he got talking about Zora Fountain he was relaxed and forgot allot of people where even there.  
  
Link told the whole journey in less than an hour which is amazing considering how many temples he went through. He didn't leave out anything. From the Water temple to the Spirit temple to Ganons Castle he told everything. The audience was shocked when they heard about how evil Ganon really was and the fact Zelda was so many people at once.  
  
Link was getting down to the very end "...the fire wall Ganon created went down. Zelda had Ganon trapped while I grabbed the Master sword and gave the final blow." Link was very physical with the detail. "Then Zelda transported me back to this time after all the sages sealed away forever in hell the evil.." As he looked up to finish Link froze. How could it be? There floating in the air was Ganondorf! 


	10. Chapter 10: Evil never rests but neither...

Chapter 10:Evil never rests... but neither good  
  
He was hovering above the crowd that was oblivious he was there. He had the same evil smirk with the glowing red eyes.  
  
"GANONDORF!!!!" Link shouted as he stepped back in horror.   
  
Everyone clapped and cheered thinking he just finished the story dramatically. Impa was the first to recognize something was wrong. She saw Links face then looked where he was looking to see Ganondorf. She kept thinking on how to get everyone out without panic. Unfortunately Zelda saw him and shouted "Ganondorf!!!!" While pointing at him.  
  
A couple people turned there heads around to see death above them. They all screamed then the rest turned around and saw him. Ganondorf clapped 4 times then smirked. "That was a very nice speech. Now I know who it was that sent me to be executed. And now I know what not to do to kill you. But then again your young now. You might have killed me in the future but I will kill you in the present!!"  
  
Link was still frozen with shock and everyone else was way to scared to budge.  
  
Mido was the only one who didn't have a clue who Ganon was even after that long speech. He didn't hear Zelda shout and point and thought the people where screaming because... well... he's floating. Mido practically then shouted "Hey Link who's tall, green, and ugly?" Mido motioned toward Ganondorf.  
  
"Why you insolent BRAT!!!!" Ganondorf charged up an energy ball and flung it toward Mido. Link jumped off the stage knocking Mido to the ground in the nick of time (Why did I have him do that?). The ball exploded and when the dust settled there was a huge hole on the stage.  
  
Everyone started rushing out of the castle, running for their lives except Link, his friends, and the royal family. Link got back up. "Ganondorf... I thought you where dead." Link shouted enraged. "Those pathetic guards didn't stand a chance. You should have know they where too weak to kill me. Huh, mere mortals."  
  
Ganondorf smiled at himself. He had been waiting for the perfect chance to strike and know was his moment. He looked at the King. "Its too bad you didn't keep me as your advisory. Now I'll have to kill everyone of you." "Damn you Ganondorf!" He shouted. "You'll pay for that." Ganondorf started powering up another energy ball in his hands. He release it but no aura came out. The King suddenly lifted into the air and was surrounded in a bubble.  
  
"Daddy!" Zelda shouted. "Let him go Ganondorf." Impa ordered sternly. "Besides this is no place for us to fight." Ganondorf thought for a moment. "Your right." He finally agreed.  
  
They all suddenly vanished and then reappeared in the field in Hyrule. "Is this better?" "Much!" Impa smiled. Ganondorf looked at her confused. Impa put here hands infront of her. There was a blue light blinding him then it went away. "What the hell was that about?" "Try moving." She told him. Ganondorfs eyes widened as he realized it. He couldn't move at all or fly. Impa was doing it all.  
  
"Quickly Link go get the master sword so you can finish him off." Impa ordered.  
  
"Right. Luckily I already gathered the mystical stones to get to them." "Zelda go with Link. He'll need your power to stop from traveling to the future." Impa shouted as Link started to run to Hyrule market. Then he slowed down so Zelda could catch up.  
  
"Zelda go to the temple while I get the stones." "Right. Then I'll be able to charge up enough power when you get there." When the two came around the corner they split up.  
  
Not many people where left in the town just soldiers. Link ignored them for now. He came to the place he had dropped off Sarias cloths and his pouches. Link went inside and opened the pouch that had all the stones in them. As soon as he opened it his eyes widened. The 3 jewels where gone. "Damn someone must have stolen them."  
  
"LINK COME QUICK!!!" Zelda shouted. Link immediately took off running with the his stuff. 


	11. Chapter 11: The mayhem continues

Chapter 11:The mayhem continues  
  
"Zelda whats wro-" Link stopped in his tracks when he saw the problem. The temple of time was covered in vines and at the center was a huge Leever (Those annoying bastards in the desert near the Spirit temple). This one though had arms and had vines coming out of it. It had Zelda tide to a column. "What the hell is happening around here." Link drew out his sword. "How should I know?! Just get me down!!!!!" The huge monster finally noticed Link and pointed his head at him. The young warrior looked at it confused.  
A whole bunch of vines appeared at the tip of his head but these had spear points. Zelda was the only one to notice them. "LINK DUCK!!!" She shouted as the Leever release the vines. Link had dropped down just in time. The spears managed to cut across his shirt but not his skin. They went straight into the marble making it stuck for a bit. "Thanks." Link caught his breath. He was about to get up when the vines ripped out of the wall and went above Link. He rolled to the side as it came to the ground at tremendous force. He was not going to wait for it to attack again. Link swung his sword chopping off the spear heads.  
The Leever screeched in pain. "Ha what now?!" He smiled. It was soon wiped the smile off his face when then vines suddenly grew new spear heads. "Oh shit." Link ran for his life around the temple with the vines closing in. He reached in his sack searching for a deku nut. Grabbing it he threw one at the Leever stunning it. Link was about to stop when out of the corner of his eye he saw the vines closing in. It took time for the dekus stunning power to spread. He saw it getting closer and closer to the vine tip. Then he ran straight into the corner of the temple, he was now trapped. He faced the vines shielding his face as it stopped 3 inches away from him.  
Link sighed with relief getting his hookshot (yea I know he can only use it as an adult but its a fanfic) out to reach Zelda. "That was close." Zelda muttered as he started cutting the vines. "Com'on Link hes becoming unstunned." "I'm trying these vines are tough like rubber." Link was hacking away as fast as he could. "Ughh.. Link we have a problem... Hes UP!!!" "Almost there." The Leever faced them holding back one arm. "Suddenly the monster threw his hand forward extending it. Zelda was now screaming. "There." Link cut the last vine and twirled them to the side right before the Leevers arm went through the column and the side of the temple.  
"Here stand up." Link pulled Zelda off the ground as they ran to the farthest edge. He wasted no time as he used his magic for Nayrus love. "Stand back." He said as he charged up Dins fire. By this time the Leever had been preparing another set of vines to attack. It let them charge at Zelda and Link just as Link finished his power up. "See ya." He smirked at he let the fire surround them the spread. It quickly disintegrated the vines along the walls and the ones that where attacking them. "Hey Link." Zelda nudged him. "Yea." "Aren't Leevers explosive?" "Yea I th-" "Oh no." They said together running out of the temple. As soon as the fire hit the monster the whole temple exploded. Link and Zelda hit the ground covering there faces. (Hey Nayrus love can only protect you so much. It wasn't made to let you live a building explode and then collapse. Thats why in the game you need to escape the castle.)   
After the dust settled the two got up. "Oh my god look at this place." Zelda gasped. The Temple of light was nothing more than rubble. "Well at least we don't have to use your power to stop me from going back in time now that the room is destroyed." Link said as the walked over rocks to get to the sword. "How did you know that the room had to be in contact to travel in time." "I over heard about from Impa." Zelda just nodded in an "oh" kinda way. "What the hell." "What is it Link?" Link pointed to where something had been severely burned. "Over there. What is it." As the two got closer each realized what it was.  
"Someone's body?" Zelda froze. "But there wasn't anyone in here. Oh my god we killed someone." She started to cry on his shoulder. "No. Its wasn't us. See that green goo coming from the inside of him. Ganondorf killed him then turned him into that thing." Links rage against Ganondorf grew even more. "Com'on. Its too late for him lets get the sword." Zelda nodded as she followed Link. "How could Ganondorf do that to an innocent person." Zelda tried comforting herself as the walk over rubble. "No one deserves this. How could he be so cruel?" Link stopped walking suddenly. She was looking back at the corpse while she was talking. "Hes gonna pay for this.... Link... Link are paying atten-" She was cut short as she faced forward to the horrible sight. The Master sword had been broken into three parts!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Theres always a plan B

Chapter 12:Theres always a plan B  
  
"Oh my god." Zelda gasped. "How did this happen?" She was now on her knees weeping. Link just stood the, rage boiling inside of him. "Ganondorf." "Link it couldn't of been him evil can't touch the sword." Zelda explained standing back up." "He made someone else do it." He turned to her. "What?!" "Ganondorf must of put a spell on that guy back there and order him to destroy the sword. The guy must have been released from the spell while he was inches from destroying it and couldn't stop. Damn him. We need to figure out another way lets hurry." Link took off with Zelda nearly dragging her.  
Impa was now breaking a sweat trying to sustain Ganondorf. She looked over at the path that Link and Zelda where rushing up. One thought entered her mind as she saw them, 'where's the sword'. "Ganondorf.. .huff.. the sword.... huff... broke." "Link you aren't making any sense." Nakoh walked over to his friend. "He's saying Ganondorf broke the sword using some guy to do it for him... whew.." Zelda explained all at once. Ganondorf smirked. "I couldn't show up here without a plan and I wasn't going to have that brat interfere again. I'm surprised you got passed my pet though. I thought he would have killed you easily. I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself."  
Everyone stood in fear. Was it really possible for the sword to be broken. There only hope. Saria finally broke the silence. "Zelda what about the extra sword hidden in the castle. Couldn't we use that." "Its only a legend. Many have tried to find it but have failed. I doubt it even exists." "Well its worth a shot right. I mean its better than just standing here waiting for the inevitable." Everyone looked at Mido. For once he said something smart (A/N: I know its a miracle). Link nodded in agreement. "Haaa haa ha. Your just wasting your last minutes alive." Ganondorf laughed. "Well see who has the last laugh. Com'on lets go."  
Link ran into the castle followed by everyone else. They all got infront of the tapestry looking for the poem. Zelda found it and Link drew out his sword. "I'm sorry Zelda." "For what?" "For this." He hacked his blade across it making the poem fall out in a small piece. Zelda stood wide eyed. What the hell did he do that for. She was about to complain when he explained they couldn't carry the whole damn thing around. "Zelda can you translate?" "Yea sure. The first part says... 'In the old room full of history. There lies 4 statues made of gold.' (A/N: I gotta lay of the redwall series.) "History... history." Saria pondered aloud. "Does this castle have a museum?" "No...... unless you count the library with all my dads artifacts and crap."   
Everyone stared at Zelda. "Thats it!" Nakoh shouted. "Whats it." Zelda still didn't realize she had solved the first part of the puzzle. "The Library!" (Is this sounding too Harry Potter???) Link said happily. "What about it?" Everyone fell down in disgust. "Take us to the Library. Thats the place full of history!!!!" "Oh I knew that." Zelda smiled as she led the way. They all had sweat drops on there faces. Sometimes Zelda could be so naive.  
The first thing everyone noticed about the library was the huge statues that reached to the ceiling. "And your family is how rich?" Mido muttered to himself. "Whats the next part say Zelda?" Link asked. "It says There lies 4 statues made of gold. A secret one is near an old mystery." "Ok well there are three obvious ones." Saria pointed. "But whats the last bit mean?" They all thought for a moment, eyes exploring the room to find an answer. "Lets just search. We don't have time to figure all this stuff out. Zelda, Saria search the left side. Nakoh, Mido search the right side. I'll search in the middle." Everyone spread out and searched everywhere.  
A few minutes later Nakoh slumped down. "Where never going to find this thing. Look at this place its huge." He sighed with his head down. Nakoh had noticed something shine near his feet and looked down at it. "yretsym." It said in a silver plate that was very small. "Hey guys come over here." Nakoh yelled. Everyone came over asking whats wrong. "Look its some inscription." "yretsym." Mido read confused. Zelda looked across the room. No other place had something like this. "Well what does it mean?"   
Everyone shrugged. Nakoh lend against the wall thinking hard. His eyes wandered as he did so. He came to something right infront of him. It was a glass stool with the library directory. He saw his reflection and studied himself in it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the reflection of everyone else and the inscription. His eyes widened as he realized it. Suddenly he threw himself around and began throwing the books on the shelves every which way. "Nakoh what are you doing?!" Link shouted. "Its here somewhere." "What?" "The statue is near here some where. Look at the inscription its fairly old by looks of it and backwards it reads Mystery!!!" The rest soon noticed it and soon everyone was throwing books.  
The top two shelves where empty. Saria was about to go to the third row when she saw a slit in the wood. "Stop I think I found it." She almost yelled. "Look right here." Putting her fingers through the slit she wiggled it every which way to open it. Finally it gave away and opened. There was a row of golden statues. "Yes this is it." Link celebrated. Then looked at it again. "But there a ton of them." "Hey listen to the rest of the riddle You are the answer that is told. Lift it to find the hidden stair well." "Well I don't know about the first part lets just lift them all." Mido said as he reached for the closest one. As soon as he lifted it an arrow skimmed across his head. "Princess what kinda castle is this?" He stood frozen in fear. "Don't ask me where it came from. *Sigh* I guess its not gonna be as easy as we thought."  
Saria pushed Mido to the side, who was still in shock, and examined the statues. "Look there all different. Theres a statue with a strong man, then theres another of a scholar or so it seems... Zelda what is this writing at the bottom of all of them?" Zelda leaned in closer to get a better look. Looking at each one for a second and remembering her history she came to a conclusion. "Most of these are legendary people from Hyrule and other places. Though some are fairy tale like creatures or predicted people will do something extraordinary. For instance Oskuru is the brave scientist from another kingdom but all dates of when there birth is has been lost." She pointed to a statue and the writings. Zelda stood back up as she unfolded the cloth of the tapestry.   
"You are the answer that is told. Hmm..." She and the other said aloud as they thought. "So we have to figure out who is 'you'." Link muttered. "Well it has to be someone important." Mido said while massaging his temples. All this thinking hurt his head. "And it has to be one of us because it says 'You are the one that is told.' and its speaking to us." Zelda looked up at Saria. She was right it had to be one of them. Zelda skimmed over all of the statues names while the other talked. "Well if its someone important wouldn't it be Link?" Nakoh asked. Link slightly blushed. He was flattered to be thought of as legendary. He was about to say something when Zelda interrupted "No it can't be." Everyone looked at her.  
"Its none of us. All the names on here aren't any of us. There's only The scientist I mentioned, Odin the warrior with his sword of power, Losan from the heavens as help to stop the fire, Zovud the boy from the wood village with a ghost at his side, Kin the independent scholar from the mountains, Fromon the magic girl from the wes-" "Hold on Zelda what was the third one?" Saria interrupted. "Zovud." Zelda pointed back to the statue that had a boy kneeling down with a arrow in his hand. "Why do you ask?" "And thats the only one with a ghost right?" Zelda nodded. "She thought for a moment all eyes on here then reached toward the statue. "I sure hope I'm right." Saria lifted it and the ground started to shack. "Saria what did you do." Nearly everyone shouted.  
Suddenly the floor opened up revealing and old dusty stair way with torches lighting up on both sides. Once the trembling stopped they all got up and looked down at it. It must have been a thousand of years old. Link looked at Saria with wide eyes. "How did you know?!" She turned to him and smiled. "You told me that you where brought to Kokiri by someone and left here. I remember the Great Deku Tree giving you the name Link because we don't know your real name. And since you come from the woods it all fits together." Link stood there as his jaws dropped. She was right. "But what about that spirit guide thing?" He asked.   
"Navi." Saria winked. She just solved out part of his past. "Does this mean Links name is really... Zovud?!" Nakoh seemed to ask everyone. No one replied. This was allot for Link to handle but he some how managed. (A/N: This is an important part to the story so remember it.) "I don't know about Links name but that sounds very familiar." Zelda added. "Anyway well figure this out later we're running out of time." Mido shouted. He had become less annoying since this whole thing started. Which was a relief for all of them. Everyone nodded and went down the stairwell. 


	13. Chapter 13: A new Link

Chapter 13:A new Link  
  
Link and the others came to a small room at the end of the stairs. There was golden tapestries hanging on the walls made from marble. At each corner there was a Hyrulian knight stand both with swords and diamonds embedded in them. Near the far end stood a table with dragon statues that looked all the same. Needless to say though, everyone was speechless at the ancient site.  
  
Link shook his head getting back to the point while they where here. "Zelda the next part?" "Huh.. oh yea it says.. 'At the bottom is a iron horde. One is you that will tell. There you will find the sword.' And thats the rest." She looked on the back just to make sure. "Well I think we found the iron horde." Nakoh pointed at the small dragons.  
  
Everyone made there way infront of them. "Jeez everything else was hard and now the last part seems so easy." Saria said as she flicked one of the dragons. "Its definitely iron." "I'm guessing the next part isn't gonna be so easy. None of them have certain characteristics there all the same." Link sighed as he overlooked them all. "Maybe theres writing on the back or somewhere." Zelda suggested. They all shrugged. What could they loose.  
  
While searching some dust got infront of Mido and his sensitive nose. "Ah.. Ah... AH-CHOO!!" He sneezed that made the whole place echo and dust around his scattered. "Bless you." Nakoh excused him. "Thanks.... Hey whats this." Everyone went around him. "Whats what." Zelda asked. "Look." He pointed to a triforce symbol on the dragons head. "Its the same as on your necklace and clothing." "Its the triforce." Link started to rub off the rest of the dust on it. "Check and see if the others have it." Soon they where all dusting the dragons until Link came to one. "Hey they all have the tri-" Suddenly his hand was like a magnet to a certain dragon head. Try as he might he couldn't get it off.  
  
"Ughh guys a little help." They all could tell panic was in his voice. Once they saw what the problem was everyone was yanking on his hand. Links hand started to glow in the form of the triforce piece he had. "What?" He thought. Zelda noticed it on here hand too. "Its happening again." They all muttered except Mido who wasn't told about Link journey fully. The dragon head slowly started to glow an eerie bluish color. "This won't end well." Link muttered. As soon as he said that the blue aura shot up to the ceiling causing everyone to back off. "What the hell is happening?" Nakoh shivered. Link had already given up trying to get his hand free. Instead he just looked at the amazement before him.  
  
The glow was spreading all across the room until it covered it. Suddenly Links hand was free and the table full of the dragons began to sink into the ground. It was covered up buy a stone barrier then the walls in front of Link opened up. "Only you may enter." A haunting voice appeared as the door way completely opened. Everyone came beside Link. The doorway blocked by a jelly substance that was clear. Inside they saw a light open upon the second master sword. "It does exist." Zeldas eyes widened at the site.  
  
"You guys stay here." Link ordered as he went through the substance. Looking around a bit but mainly at the sword he stepped on the platform that held it. He noticed the gold triforce symbol on the wall. Suddenly a orange glow appeared in the middle. As it grew Link and the others had to shield there eyes from it. Once it was gone Link saw something he never would have expected. "Riva!?" The goddess looked up at him. "I've been expecting you." She then looked at his right hand. "So you are the holder of courage." He looked down at his hand. The triforce symbol still glowing. He just nodded at her.  
  
"Be prepared to handle the 'Kami sword'. For it has much more power then the Master Sword and can be deadly to any one in its path or even the person who wields it." Link looked at her. "I thought this was just a duplicate of the Master sword." Riva shook her head. "No the Kami sword has more elements to it and secrets. You must be brave. Its now or never young warrior." He nodded and stepped up to the sword. Placing his hands on the hilt he took a deep breath. Suddenly he lifted it and a wave of power hit him. His muscles bulged up as he felt both physical and magical power over come him. Riva slowly disappeared wishing him good luck.  
  
After the 'power up' was done Link stood there for a second then went out to his friends. "Lets go." They all nodded and ran up the steps. Navi came up infront of everyone. "Ganondorfs loose. Link come quick." She started yelling hopping up and down. He nodded in reply as they continued upstairs. Link saw the door close just as he went around the corner. "Thank you." He whispered. Then continued on with everyone else. Ganondorf was in for a big surprise.  
  
Impa nearly dodged the energy beam thrown at her for about the 30th time. Ganondorf was mad and she was the only one around for him to take out his anger on. At least his memory absorbing sphere around the king was working. He was getting all kinds of useful knowledge. "Whats wrong Impa you seemed willing to fight a couple minutes ago." Ganondorf laughed as he shot another beam toward her. When he had finally gotten her cornered he decided to toy with her. Impa tried to fire back but all the blast where deflected by a energy shield he had around himself. With each blast her strength went down majorly.   
  
"Now you know how worthless I felt when you and your king never gave me a chance at true power. I was just your little pet ordered to do errands. Now you know what it feels like. The feeling of being powerless and always the one who didn't matter." Impa managed to stand and actually smile. "You mean your still not all of that?" "Bitch!" He grumbled as he shot a full powered beam that went straight through Impas chest. "Impa no!!" The king yelled as he saw her fall back staining the grass with blood.  
  
Ganondorf charged up an energy ball in his right hand. "You'll pay for that." He wound up like a baseball player ready to throw it and kill the intolerant woman. "Die bitch!!" He threw it with all his power as the King watched in fear. The beam hit and exploded causing even Ganondorf to protect his eyes from the blindness. "I never did like that woman." He snarled as the dust settled. He could make out some shadows where Impa was. "Well looks like the explosion didn't destroy the body. Ah well as long as shes dead." Ganondorf started laughing. "Two down 4 to go. Haaa Haa Ha."  
  
Suddenly his laughing was replaced by a look of fear and anger. The dust had settled leaving a perfect view of Link with his sword pointed at him over Impas body. Link had arrived just in time to deflect the beam which split in two and exploded about 2 feet from them. Impa had no idea what just happened as she managed to sit up. "Here drink this." He offered her his life potion and she excepted it greedily chugging it down. Instantly her wound stopped bleeding and disappeared. "Look after the others." Link motioned his eyes at Nakoh, Mido, Saria, and Zelda. She nodded as she stood up and jogged over to them. Link turned toward his opponent. "Now its just you and me Ganondorf." 


	14. Chapter 14:The begining of the end

Chapter 14:The begining of the end  
  
Ganondorf noticed the change in Link. His muscles where bigger, his uniform changed a bit, and he looked older. Then his eyes saw the sword (more closely). "It can't be." "I see you noticed this." Link shouted up to him as he motioned at the sword. Ganondorf lowered himself to ground level.  
  
"You may have a sword but its the wielder of the sword that counts." He instantly threw a ki blast to test out how well the sword was. Link hit it easily and it went back to Ganondorf ten times faster catching him off guard. He nearly dodged his own beam as it went past his head and blew up a side of a mountain. He looked at the young warrior with hate. "Insolent brat!" Rage was consuming him as jumped up in the air throwing 5 more blasts at him. Link blocked all of them except this time they where absorbed into the sword. Everyone looked in amazement. "My turn." The swords tip began to form a yellow ball. He swung it at Ganondorf which released a blast sending his rival crashing into a mountain. He wasted no time and charged at him.  
  
Suddenly Link was right infront of Ganondorf and swung his sword at him. Ganondorf dodged out of the way before the tip meet his head. He swung around kicking Link in the ribs followed by another blast. He crashed into a cliff followed by the blast making the whole thing explode. "Link noooo!!" Nakoh yelled. "Damn why do I always have to just sit and watch. I hate being weak." "Even I can't do anything Nakoh so don't blame yourself." Impa put her hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel but we can't do anything." They both turned to see the battle before them.  
  
The dust was settling around Ganondorf as he made his way closer to Link expecting to see a limping body. Before long a shadowy figure appeared. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Link walking casually, sword in hand, and not a scratch on him. "What the hell are you?" "Your worst fear." He replied coldly. Ganondorf tensed up. "You should have never came back." "Fuck you!" He charged at Link with incredible force landing a punch on his face. He then rose out of the partial dust cloud to see him sprawling.  
  
Link spat out some blood as he noticed a shadow above him getting bigger. Quickly rolling to his left he dodged Ganondorfs foot crashing down making a 6 inch hole. Spotting an opening he sliced his sword at him causing Ganondorf to back away. "Damn kid." He saw blood run down his shirt and through part of his pants. Only one other person had ever made him bleed before and they paid the ultimate price.  
  
Link recovered some ground and was ready to fight again. He could see Ganondorf was mad. His opponent stood up slowly revealing the scar along with some blood. "How the hell can you be so fast and strong brat?!" Thats when Link really realized it. He had been faster and much stronger than he thought. Rivas power up must have done all this but there was something else... "The sword!" Ganondorf nearly shouted then turned to the King. "So the sword is the root of his power." The King looked in shock. "Damn this mind reading." The King cursed.  
  
"Looks like you also have a mental block to keep the weakness away from me. Its worthless, in time I will know. I can deal with him until then." "Zelda we need to get your father out of there." Impa tried whispering. "Try it and die. You will never be allowed near him." Ganondorf scowled at them. They looked at him in shock. "Surprised? My hearings 20 times better than any of you." "Shit!" Impa cursed.  
  
"You forgot one thing Ganondorf." "And what is that?" He turned to Link. "Me!" And with that Link charged. He slashed down at Ganondorf who jumped out of the way just in time. "Com'on this is our chance." Impa said as they all ran over to the orb the King was trapped in. "Damn them!" Ganondorf yelled as he tried to rush to them but was blocked off by Link. The young warrior had swung right in front of him making his opponent stop in his tracks.   
  
After that followed a volley of swings, kicks, and blocks. Ganondorf jumped in the air and flew up high. "Too bad your powers limited." Ganondorf laughed then looked at Impa and the rest forming a ki blast in his hand. "DIE!!" He threw it with all his might but it only got 20 feet before Link slashed it back at him. Ganondorf looked in shock Link could fly!! And his own ki hit back at him sending him to a mountain and exploded. 


	15. Chapter 15: Navis end and the unvieling ...

Chapter 15: Navis end and the unvieling of Links past!!!!  
(Its the big suprise!!!)  
  
A/N: This is the moment you've been waiting for!! Thanks for all the reviews. It looks like I did make a small mistake. I forgot Koiris can't leave the forest..... maybe it ment they would eventually die from old age cause in Kokiri the immortal....... ugghhh..... on to the fic  
  
Impa had managed to break a seal in the bubble surrounding the King. But it kept trying to close up. Link rushed down to help them.  
  
"Great job Link. I didn't realize how much that power up helped you till now." Zelda gave him a hug to congratulate him. "Don't get too excited yet." He replied coldly. "What do you mean Link?" Nakoh joined in the conversation. "He's still alive." "What but how?" Zelda wondered. "Think about it if he was dead wouldn't this orb around your father be lifted by now." Then it all dawned upon them.  
  
"Impa managed to cut through it because he's weak right now. Thats why we must hurry. And I got an idea. Everyone stand back." He drew out his sword and put the tip close to the edge. With a quick thrust he slashed open the orb. "Hurry!" Link held out his hand for the King for support. The King quickly hopped out before the it sealed up again. Zelda gave the King a quick hug. "Thank you." "No problem." Link smiled.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to rumble. Link took a fighting stance eyeing the place where Ganondorf laid. Suddenly his enemy had jumped out of the rubble, rocks flying everywhere as he breathed deeply showing how angry he was. "DIE BRAT!!!" Ganondorf yelled as he shot a blast at Link. Link was caught off guard but fortunately Navi wasn't. She pushed him down to the ground taking the shot herself destroying her.  
  
Everyone was in shock at what happened, even Ganondorf. "Damn pest. I used all my energy for that one." Then Ganondorf remembered something. "Ahh yes the healing powers of the sapphire." He grinned evilly as he took out the stolen Zora's Sapphire. In moments all his wounds where healed and he put the stone back in its pouch.  
  
Link was still in shock on what had happened. His best ally and friend was destroyed. His sadness soon turned into rage as he faced Ganondorf. Everyone could sense a power building inside of him especially his opponent. "Something about this boy... is familiar..." Ganondorf was soon having flash backs of a women from long ago. "They have the same face... wait." He remembered it all.  
~FLASHBACK~  
The women had despised him ever since he got here she knew he was up to something. Once he over heard her and her husband arguing.   
  
"Ganondorf is dangerous you must send him away." "Nonsense hes a fine person whos never harmed a fly. Why must you always get on him?" "Because hes going to try and kill us all." "We've gone over this again and again. I'm not going to fire him just because you don't like him for whatever reason." "Fine then I'm take Zovud and leaving." With that the women rushed out. "Wait." He yelled back but she wouldn't listen.  
  
Ganondorf opened the doors to the room. "Ganondorf!" "I heard every word sir. Perhaps I should go after her." "I don't think that is a good idea. For some reason she doesn't want to be nice to you." Let me talk to her maybe we can settle things." The man sighed then agreed.  
  
After leaving the room Ganondorf grinned evilly. He looked through a window and saw her with the baby. She knew it was he who Ganondorf wanted and not there other child. She climbed on the horse and spotted him. Suddenly she galloped away and the chase was on. He hopped on his horse and followed her in the cold rain.  
  
He chased her through Hyrule field, into the Kokiri forest and on the outside of Hyrule before he caught up to her. Not getting any answers on where the child was he finally had enough of her and killed her telling her husband he could never find her or the child.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
"Zovud!" He yelled grabbing everyone ones attention. The King and Impa stood in shock. "So thats where you where hiding." "What are you talking about?" Link asked eyeing him.   
  
"You! Oh thats right your name is Link now. Your mother must have hidden you in that dreaded forest when I was chasing her in the rain. You remember that day don't you?" He looked over at the King who stood wide eyed.  
  
Then Link realized the story he had been told about the day he arrived in Kokiri as a baby. "Link, the story, the statue." Nakoh barley managed to get out. "I know." Link nodded. "Though when I finally caught up to her she never told me where you where hiding so I ended up killing her, Queen of Hyrule!!!"  
  
Everybody was in gasp. All this time Link had been the prince of Hyrule! "L-Links... my b-brother?!" Link looked at his sister (I bet all the people who have made Link x Zelda lemons or have read them are throwing up right now?). He too didn't know what to think. Then they both looked at the King. His eyes confirmed it, Link was his son. 


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge  
  
Link turned back to Ganondorf with hate. His enemy noticed this and just smiled.  
  
Links anger swelled within him and soon a blue aura surrounded him. Everybody took a step back when they heard Links angered voice. "You killed my mother, kept my father worried about us, ruined the life I was suppose to have, tried to take over Hyrule, almost killed my friends, and killed Navi!!!" All three triforce pieces began to glow.  
  
"What the hell is going on." Electricity was forming around Link as the aura grew stronger in power creating wind around him. "Your end has come for everything you have done!!"  
  
Instantly Zeldas and Ganondorfs triforce pieces came off their hands in a few feet infront of them and shot towards Link. When they came to him a bright flash appeared blinding everyone for a few seconds. When they opened there eyes no one could believe what they saw. Link was standing there but he looked about 5 inches taller, his cloths had a new pattern to it, his muscles bulged up, his sword seemed to hold more power, and all three triforce symbols where connected on his hand. Everyone except Ganondorf was in awe of his new power.  
  
"Prepare your self Ganondorf." Link shouted. "Your end has come." "Hmm. You think you can scare me with a light show. I guess its time to bring out my secret weapon." Link eyed him uneasily as Ganondorf brought out the Gorons Ruby and started muttering something in another language.  
  
The Ruby started to glow with power and soon the ground was shaking. "Ahhh earthquake!!" Mido screamed as he leapt onto Impas leg, clutching it for comfort and safety. Impa looked dully at him.   
  
Everyone's attention was turned to Death Mountain as lava started spewing down the sides. "This is no earthquake.... Its Volvagia!" Link said.   
  
Deep within the mountains core the dragon had awoken due to Ganondorfs magic. It traveled through its lava river to the surface breathing fire. The Gorons where all over the place in fear until Darunia got some order into them and they all hid in a secret passage.  
  
Volvagia erupted from the mountain followed by lava and rocks. Ganondorf grinned evilly as the dragon made its way to him. "Ahh my new pet." Ganondorf laughed as the monster landed next to him. "Kill those people over there!" Volvagia went up into the air and charged downward on Link and the rest. It was preparing a fire blast in its mouth when Link told everyone not to move.   
  
"Link, if we don't get out of here we'll be incinerated." Nakoh had a very nervous tone to his breath. "Don't worry if you move out of the way I can't protect you but here I can." Volvagia released its blast creating fire everywhere. Then it swept around back into the air. "Yes it did it." Ganondorf cheered.   
  
The fire soon subsided and Ganondorf wasn't cheering anymore. Link stood there with his hand in front of him creating a barricade around him and his friends. "My turn." He smirk as he looked at Volvagia and put his hand out.  
  
The triforce piece of power started to glow. Volvagia shook its head trying to dispel it but it was no use. Link had tamed the dragon and now it obeyed him.  
  
Ganondorf sneered "Kill them." The dragon looked at him and flew toward him. It landed infront of him then released a fire blast which Ganondorf evaded. "Damn dragon!" He hissed.  
  
Volvagia looked at him and swung its tail around meeting his back. Ganondorf was sent a few yards before he caught his balance. He looked up only to see the dragon charge at him. "Enough of this." Ganondorf brought his hands behind his head and when the dragon was close enough he threw his hand infront of him creating a vortex into an empty space. The dragon couldn't stop and flew straight into it, then it was closed.  
  
Ganondorf landed on the ground facing Link. The boy was one not to be toyed with and he knew it. They stood in silence until Ganondorf smirked. "I congratulate you on your job well done unfortunately it ends here!" Ganondorf began his transformation.  
  
His body grew tremendously, as his arms grew blades and new armor. His feet grew claws and his whole body was armored. Horns grew from his head and two swords came into his hands. The only thing that this Ganon didn't have was the tail so Link had to find another weak point. Ganondorf completed the transformation to Ganon.  
  
"The final showdown." Impa muttered staring at Ganon.   
  
Link had not budged one inch during his enemies transformation. Ganon stretched his neck out on his new body. "Ready to die." He hissed. Link could almost feel his breath on him. "Only if I take you with me." He said getting into a fight stance. Ganon didn't wait a second more and attacked which was blocked by Link. Again and again close calls came on both sides. Link had managed to swipe at Ganons chest and arms but the armor made things a little difficult. He tried casting Dins Fire on him but still no prevail. Ganon had black magic to block it.   
  
Link was getting worn down and had to find a weak spot soon. "Too bad I don't have any blue potion." He thought to himself.  
  
A minute later he thought of something that might work. He whipped out his boomerang and flung it past Ganons head. "Nice throw." Ganon joked and started charging until the boomerang came back around and hit him in the back of the head causing his arms to rub the back of his neck leaving him open. Link took his opportunity and slashed at Ganons arms, ribs and stomach. Ganon yelled out in pain as his opponent pierced through his armor causing him to bleed.  
  
Link flew back out of the way as Ganon slashed around in fury. "Damn kid!!" He yelled seeing blood drip down. He calmed down and started to focus. The jewel on his glowed and instantly his wounds where healed. He was still weakened though from the attack. Link smiled he know knew what he had to do. He had to plan his next attack carefully because now Ganon would have his guard up. He didn't have much time because Ganon was preparing the attack this time.  
  
He brought both swords up infront of him in a cross and once he gained enough energy he swung them down hard creating a energy blast sending Link a couple feet. Ganon leapt up and slashed down nearly missing Link as he dodged it. With his other sword he swung it across but again it was dodged by Link and he left the most vulnerable part of him open. Link realized the chance he had and took it. With a mighty slash from his sword he destroyed the jewel on Ganons head.  
  
Ganon back away in obvious pain. His swords diminished and his body slowly went back to its normal stage. 


	17. Chapter 17: The last attack

Chapter 17: The last attack  
  
Ganondorf was blinded by his rage. He knew it was going to end now as well as Link. "Curse.. you.... bastard!!!" Link responded with silence. "If I can't have Hyrule no one can!!!" Ganondorf brought forth the last bit of energy he had left creating a void behind him. The ground started to rumble as rocks lifted into the air and where swept in the void. (A/N: I gotta lay off the DBZ movies.) "Oh no" Everyone seemed to mutter. Link knew he had to act quickly. "Impa get everyone out of here to a safe place." She didn't bother arguing and left with everyone praying for him. Link turned to Ganondorf challenging him on the last minutes of the fight. "Its all or nothing." He thought to himself. Ganondorf sneered at him as the suction of the void grew. Now was the time Link wished he had his iron boots. Suddenly an explosion came from under him but only caused him to leap up in the air. Ganondorfs sneer grew even more. If he can't win then no one will. Again he pushed the suction of the void up causing Link much discomfort. While he shut his eyes trying to concentrate Ganondorf threw a blast at him catching Link in the chest and knocking him downward. He regained some of his balance right before he hit the ground but it was still a hard hit. Ganondorf pushed his power to the edge as the void became near maximum strength causing his opponent to loose his grip. Impa and the others had been holding on to a large rock near the gate when Ganondorf had exceeded his power to far for Nakoh and he flew off but managed to catch a tree limb. "AHHH!!! LINK HELP!!!" Link saw his best friend hanging on for dear life out of the corner of his eye. "Ganondorf stop this. This is between you and me." "But then wheres the fun in victims?" He laughed and stretched out his hand preparing a blast at Nakoh. Links anger swell once again. He had had it. The triforce pieces on his hand glowed as his sword was lifted in the air. This obviously grabbed Ganondorfs attention. He then felt a tug on his waist and looked down. The spiritual stones where pressing there way through the bag toward the sword like a magnet. Instantly they shot out and consumed the sword with its power. "Nooo!!" The sword was now a complete Master Sword. Link hovered it over his head and then with all his power shot it at Ganondorf. All of the elements of life where behind the sword as it impaled Ganondorf heavily sending him into the void. The wind stopped once it hit him but he was still struggling against the void. "I'll get you for this!! All of you! I'll be back more powerful th...." Ganondorf was cut off as Volvagia erupted from the void swallowing him and the sword whole! The dragon kept on going but only got his head out before the Zoras Sapphire took effect in its body and froze the whole dragon. As the iced dragon went into the depths of the void something lashed out of its mouth causing the ice to shatter, and the void to close keeping the remains of the dragon and Ganondorf locked up forever. Link sighed heavily as he looked at the ground to see what came out of the dragon. There on the ground was the spiritual stones and a new sword.  
Links body went back to its normal stage quietly. He then picked up the sword and the stones as his friends ran toward him. "Its finally over." He said turning to them. He then looked at Zelda and his newly found father. Everybody was quiet. Nobody knew what to say. After all what do you say when you realize your related to a royal family and you've been living in the woods ever since you where a baby. Tears started to form in the Kings eyes and he then found himself hugging Link, his son that he had never forgot about. Link hugged back tears forming in his eyes as well. "Zovud.... I... I can't believe.... How the days dragged...." The King gave up his attempted to say what no words could. That night was... interesting to say the least as Link heard about his family, the palace, and well... himself.  
Everyone had spent the night in the giant castle. It was about 4 in the morning when Link had woken up. Obviously everyone else was asleep so he could get out a little easier. One his way out he left a note by Zelda's bed that read-  
Dear Father, Zelda, and friends,  
I have gone out of Hyrule to do some soul-searching. I need to be alone for awhile to find some answers in my life, plus I got a strange dream that Navis still alive so I'm going to look for her. Please don't worry about me for I'll be fine in due time. I maybe back in a couple days or a few weeks, I don't know. Just please don't go searching for me because you won't find me. I promise I will be back as soon as I can though. No later than by this fall. Just remember I love you all.  
He turned around to see Zelda at the door way in her nightgown. She looked at him and knew he was leaving. "So your leaving?" "Yes... to do a little soul searching. Plus I think Navi still might be alive." "Navi.. how?" Link sighed "I just had this dream... and I feel that.. shes out there. Zelda nodded then went to him and gave him a hug. "Take care brother!" A small tear went down her face as Link hugged back. "Goodbye sister."  
With that Link walked toward, then crawled out through, a window and went to Hyrule field. He got out his Ocarina to summon his new horse Epona. He rubbed the horses mane gently then hopped on and faced the west. Link took one last look at the castle and rode off far beyond Hyrule's boundaries to find himself.  
(This is where Majoras Mask comes in.)  
  
The End  
By: The Masked Otaku 


	18. Updates

There have been some updates...... please review 


	19. Check out my other fics!

Please check out my other fanfics as well ^-^. 


End file.
